


Free Delivery!

by kaiffogato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pls someone teach me how to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiffogato/pseuds/kaiffogato
Summary: For the first time in his life, Dr. Kim Jongin doesn’t know what to do when he finds out that he got pregnant by the charming obstetrician from ward 14, Dr. Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 95
Kudos: 220





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second story and I've always wanted to write a chapter story, so here it is! I hope you enjoy ♥   
> English is not my first language, excuses for my errors. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my second story and I've always wanted to write a chapter story, so here it is! I hope you enjoy ♥   
> English is not my first language, excuses for my errors. :)

"Yep, it is positive, you're pregnant."

"Hyung, can I do the test again?" Jongin asked in an attempt to deny the actual fact that is shown in the pregnancy kit.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongin's reply. "Jongin, don't act so dumb, you're a doctor too. You know what that two lines meant. Now, since I proclaim myself as the godfather of your child, tell me who is the lucky baby daddy?"

"I-ugh, I can't."

Baekhyun then held his face near to him and squished his cheeks. "It's the charming obstetrician from ward 14, Oh Sehun, right?"

He squinted his eyes on Jongin as a warning, for him not to lie on his best friend.

It was followed by silence. Jongin shook his head as he felt the tears streaming on his face. " _Hyung_ , what am I going to do."

Jongin cried so much on his best friend's chest that day. He doesn't really cry at all, the last time was when he almost failed a qualifying exam during med school. It's all Sehun's fault, if not for his stupid charm, then all of these things wouldn't happen.

  
  


  
  


It's been two weeks since the waterworks drama that he and his best friend shared, two weeks have passed and now he's 4 weeks pregnant, two weeks since he last talked to Dr. Oh.

He's been ignoring the said doctor and opted to focus on his rotation in the pediatrics department. 12 missed calls and 38 texts asking him what happened or if he's okay were flooded in his phone. He won't deny it but he kinda misses the handsome obstetrician. It took him a lot of self-control to ignore him. Luckily, his best friend has been covering for him whenever Dr. Oh comes to their post, providing every excuse no matter how dumb it is just to give Jongin more time to think about what's he's going to do in his current situation.

Knock. Knock.

" _Hello!_ Earth to Dr. Kim."

Jongin startles from the loud sound as he comes out of his reverie when Byul starts to knock again on the diaphragm of his stethoscope which is still on his ears.

Jongin pouts and sighs heavily.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Kim?" The kid tilts her head in confusion. He is not usually like this during her check-ups.

Jongin smiles and ruffles her hair. "Oh don't worry nothing is wrong. It seems that your lungs were cleared from phlegm now, that's very good." He gives her thumbs up in which the child returns with a grin.

As he writes the prescription for Byul. "Dr. Kim, I think you're getting _handsomer_ every time we meet." His 4 year old patient points out. Her mother beside her chuckles. "I agree with her too, doctor."

After his check-up with Byul, which is his last patient before lunch has already left. He now needs to go to Baekhyun's office to invite him for lunch, because he's been craving for that special ramen restaurant about a 3-minute walk away from the hospital. He's about to lift himself from his chair when the door slams open.

He lets out a shriek as he was again startled but this time it is more intense.

Baekhyun appears by the doorway and he seems to be sweating and breathing heavily. Hands on his knees, he is waving frantically, like he wants to say something. Jongin who's a bit dumbfounded asks him. "Did you just run all the way to here?"

His best friend still trying to catch his breath mutters "He's–he's here. You should leave n–." Before Baekhyun can finish what he's about to say, a hand covers his mouth.

Baekhyun stops talking, he closes his eyes and slumps in defeat. Stepping aside, revealed Dr. Oh, whose hand is still covering Baekhyun's mouth. He smiles cheekily although he cannot miss a hint of annoyance written on his face. He is just standing there, all in his white coat that compliments his dark hair and perfectly defines his broad shoulder, and yet his simple appearance never fails to make his heart skip a beat.

"Jongin, my dear, I missed you so much."

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda getting in the hang of writing and I'm a bit confused AO3's formatting meheheh. Forgive me for any mistakes. This my second story, my second baby <3 Thank you so much for reading.

Baekhyun forcefully removes Dr. Oh’s hand on his mouth. “If you put your hands on my mouth again, I’m going to lick it.” He inhales and exhales in full force as he catches his breath after what the obstetrician had done to him.

“Kinky but unhygienic, is that what you prefer Dr. Byun?" Sehun snorts as he washes his hand from the hand sanitizer he pulled out from his pocket. 

Baekhyun squawks at Sehun’s reply and is about to rebut when he’s cut off with Jongin’s question. “What are you doing here?” He hesitantly looks at Sehun. If Jongin is a puppy, his ears are droopy with his tail hiding behind him by now. 

Sehun smiles cockily and rests a hand on his hips. “Because I’m sick and tired of you running away from me and to Dr. Byun whose always reasoning that you have diarrhea, that’s why I can’t see you.”

Jongin huffs in annoyance. “Baekhyun!” He flushes in red because of embarrassment brought by his best friend. It can be a busy schedule or that he is absent, why does diarrhea have to be involved in it. He curses his best friend's colorful mind.

“What, did I do anything wrong?” His best friend sarcastically replies. Before he can say anything that jeopardizes Jongin’s situation right now. He clears his throat. “I have to go back, I kind of left my patient hanging.” 

He’s about to leave the room when he stops on his steps. “And I think it’s Jongin’s lunchtime, he’s been craving for that ramen a few blocks away, I think you know where that is, Dr. Oh.” Baekhyun winks at Jongin and positions his two fingers on his eyes and points it to Sehun intently, He just gave him the ‘I am watching you’ gesture. 

When Baekhyun finally leaves the room, Jongin pouts and releases a heavy sigh. 

Sehun, a bit alarmed with Jongin’s expression, slowly puts his hand on Jongin’s hair and strokes it gently. It is really soft, just like Jongin’s personality. He wants to ask a lot of questions that were hanging in his mind for the past 2 weeks that Jongin ignored him—or more like he’s running away from him. He’s kind of hurt with the treatment he gets but all is forgiven when Jongin relaxes and leans to his touch. 

He pushes his rumble of thoughts aside for a while, I’ll ask him when he does not look like he got a heavy baggage on his back, he thinks.

Jongin swears that he’s almost out when Sehun starts to pet his hair, his gentle touch always comforts him. Although, he also likes it when the doctor roughly touches and manhandles him but now is not the time to think about that. 

The pediatrician opens his eyes when Sehun stops stroking his hair only to see how silly the obstetrician looks with his position right now, he’s slightly bowing, left arms behind him, and a hand outstretched as he offers it to Jongin. He flashes him a smile that reaches the corner of his eyes masks with a teasing glint on his eyes. 

“Oh beauty, can this lowly peasant ask you out for lunch?” 

Jongin giggles at Sehun’s antics, maybe he can set aside his baby daddy dilemma for now because he’s kinda easily hungry now that he’s eating for two.

He enthusiastically takes Sehun’s hand and intertwines it with his, blushing deeply, he opts to look at the obstetrician’s ID that is hanging on his coat instead of his face. He really got me wrapped around his finger, so much for the act of silent treatment he gave the obstetrician a few weeks ago. As much as he wants to facepalm right now, he can’t, not when the doctor is dragging him excitedly with their hands fitted inside Sehun’s coat pocket. It earns a few glances from visitors and raised eyebrows from nurses who pass by them.

  
  


"Do you still want more? It's okay, still, it is my treat." Sehun grins.

Jongin shakes his head. "No, I'm full. Dude, I don't think I can walk properly back to the hospital." He absentmindedly taps his stomach lightly. 

Adorable, Sehun thinks. 

Sehun gulps. "Do you want to talk about it now?" 

Jongin jumps lightly with the obstetrician's question. Of course, how can he forget that the drama is still hanging in the air.

He hesitantly looks around if there are people he knows. The problem is, he is not ready to tell everything to Sehun. He just can't, numerous thoughts are running in his mind right now. What if he rejects me and this baby, his poor heart cannot handle such abandonment. 

"I'm sorry for everything." Jongin lowers his head as he refuses to look at Sehun. He deserves an apology after the mess he did. His heart pounded in his ears as he anticipated Sehun's reply.

Sehun notices that Jongin is still hiding something behind those words but currently looking at the pouting mess in front of him, he decides not to pry more. Perhaps, if their blooming fondness for each other is genuine, Jongin will definitely tell him about it someday. 

_He was just passing by the family ward before his shift when he heard a very loud cry. Curiously, he peeked to see what happened and perhaps, he can offer some help._

_There he saw a doctor with the fluffiest hair he has ever seen. For a moment the obstetrician wonders what it feels like to touch it, but it was weird since they are basically strangers. He was gently cradling an infant who just stopped crying and slowly falling asleep in the arms of the doctor resembles a cute puppy. Beside him is a boy who's enjoying a lollipop in his seat. The doctor seems to be talking to the boy about his mom and flu shots._

_This doctor in front of him is definitely different from the others, his compassion is radiating throughout the whole room, and those eyes, Sehun can't even explain but he feels like he wants to swim in those pools of honey. The morning sunlight that hits his golden skin makes him even more mesmerizing. Those beautiful full lips were curved in a pout as the doctor quietly coos at the cuteness of the sleeping baby in his arms. So this is what it feels like to have a crush, he thinks as his knees go a little weak at the sight in front of him. Before he decided to march towards the doctor and profess his love, he quietly turned and did a speed walk._

_On that very day, after his shift, he decided to approach the nurse from the pediatric ward to ask about the doctor who made his heart skip in_ different beats. 

Sehun chuckles at the memory of seeing Jongin the first time. The pediatrician looks up. "Is there anything funny with what I said?" His eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance and full-on pout is plastered on his face. 

He shakes his head. "I just remembered something."

"Oh that's cool, I just apologized and you just laughed at me." Jongin dramatically crossed his arms like a child in a tantrum. How old is he really?

"Apology accepted." The obstetrician gives him his charming smile. He reached out to pinch Jongin's cheek lightly. 

He grabs Jongin's hands and gently rubs it with his thumbs. "I admit I felt hurt and confused for the past two weeks that you shunned me. But I really missed you, my dear. I think I couldn't stand another day without talking or even seeing you." 

Now that's a splash of cold bucket on Jongin. He wants to say it but it is not the right time, he decides. Jongin appreciates that Sehun respects him so much that he didn't force him to spit it out all about what happened. He is the perfect guy for him. He sighs dreamily. 

He squeezes the hands holding his as if it is a reassurance that he won't repeat his actions again. 

Or so he thinks.

  
  


"Diarrhea, seriously?!" he questions his best friend who's currently driving him home. It's not like his car broke down, it's just that Baekhyun is very protective of him, now that he's pregnant, he tried several times to convince him that he is on the early stage and still can do things normally but he won't budge. 

"I thought it was funny." Baekhyun giggles, his eyes still on the road. 

"For you! Did you see how red I was when Sehun talked about it."

"Yes I saw it but I couldn't determine if you're blushing or embarrassed in front of him."

"I–ugh, that's not the subject." He nervously bites his lips, in an effort to stop himself from blushing again. 

Baekhyun stopped the car in front of his apartment. He's about to go outside to open the door for Jongin but the pediatrician is faster to hop out of the car. "Baek, I can do it myself."

"Okay, okay. Just be careful on your steps." His best friend rolled the windows down and shouts at him as he is walking away. 

He smiles at him. His best friend dotes him like he is his mom. Screw that, he doesn't bake cookies like his real mom. 

"Oh before I forget, I asked Junmyeon hyung to drive you tomorrow to work because I'm on leave, gotta visit my brother."

Jongin hums at first but when he hears his brother's name he snaps at Baekhyun. "No, no, not Junmyeon, you know that he is worse than you." 

Baekhyun laughs loudly. He is glad no one is around to hear that. "I know, that's why he's the one I called."


	3. Three

He yawns as he gets out of his car. He's a little sleepy, hence he decided to get some hot coffee first from the cafe near the hospital. 

He's about to cross the road when he sees from a distance a black Maserati stop in front of the hospital. What a fancy car. The sleepiness drains out of his system when he sees Jongin step out of the car followed by a man in a suit with gel styled dark hair, he's inches shorter than the pediatrician. He seems to say something funny to Jongin because the doctor keeps playfully swatting the man in front of him. Something stirs inside him, and for sure he doesn't like it. 

All hell breaks loose inside his head when the guy in suit tiptoes to kiss Jongin on the forehead. He absolutely had no right to be jealous right now since they were just getting to know each other even if they have shared a night together, but he wishes he’s the only man who can make Jongin smile like that. The man waves goodbye and Jongin returns it enthusiastically. 

Are they together? Is he the reason why Jongin ignored him for two weeks? The one thing that he kept hiding from him? He shakes his head. Jongin wouldn't play him like that, he's not that kind of guy. 

With all of the sleepiness gone, he is wide-awake but down in spirit.

Jongin sees the obstetrician in the hospital lobby, he proceeds to call out his name but it seems that the doctor didn't hear it as he hurriedly hops on the elevator. Weird, did he say or texted anything wrong yesterday, he wonders. 

_Do you want to have lunch? :)_

_I’m sorry but I’ve got to finish a report on my c-section patient yesterday._

_It’s okay :) I'll just eat with my colleagues. Don’t forget to eat!_

The surge of jealousy he felt earlier this morning must have made his mind hazy because no one in their right mind would decline the cute doctor's invitation. He feels a bit guilty. He gnaws on his lips and keeps looking at their message conversation, his fingers hover over his phone, itching to type something. 

But he snaps out of his thoughts when someone clears their throat. Oops. He almost forgot he has a pregnant male patient waiting for a sonogram check-up with his husband. 

"Sorry for making you both wait. So you can lie here in the bed and I will put some gel on your belly, is that okay?" He tries to plaster an awkward smile as he recovers from embarrassment. 

The pregnant male proceeds to follow what the obstetrician has instructed. "It's okay Dr. Oh, you can take your time, it's just that my husband here is a little too excited to see our baby." His patient glowers and drags his husband beside him near the bed. "Don't be like that to Dr. Oh, he's such a nice doctor and very handsome too." 

The husband snorts and Sehun gulps as he tries not to make eye contact with his patient's husband. 

Sehun uses the probe to find the location of his patient's baby. "Ah here you can see the baby's head in this area, and this part is where the heart is located, look, it is beating faintly." He shows it to the couple as he points out on the screen.

When he finally looks at the couple, the pregnant male is laughing while trying to console his crying husband beside him. They are holding each other tightly, fondness is etched on their faces as their emotions come over them. 

The scene in front of him makes Sehun wish to have a beautiful family intensifies. He sighs dreamily. He's getting older now but don't get him wrong, he still doesn't look like a day over 25. 

He doesn't know why but at the thought of settling down, Jongin's beautiful face suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Oh." The couple says in unison.

Sehun smiles genuinely at the couple. 

Several what ifs come running in his mind especially on what he should've done from the scene earlier in front of the hospital up to point of his bland reply on Jongin's text.

He likes Jongin a lot. Ever since the second he saw the doctor cutely cooing a baby in his arms. The attraction they have for each is undeniably stronger than he ever thought when they slept together after the gala. Whispers of promises were declared that night as he maps Jongin's body with his kisses. He'd give everything just to hear him moan again into his–

He promptly shakes his head at that thought. He can't afford to get a hard on during office hours. 

He didn't eat lunch, scared that he might run to Jongin and his colleagues. He totally regretted it and went to the donut shop to buy himself some snacks.

As he browses through the glass, he sees a pink glazed donut with its icing formed as a pleading face, he's yet reminded again of Jongin's face. The pediatrician has invaded every corner of Sehun's mind. 

He sighs deeply as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

_Jonginnie my dear, are you on ur break? Lemme make it up to you ♥️ I'll bring some donuts ♥️_

He's about to put his phone back when his phone vibrates due to a notification. Well, that was fast. 

"Jongin, hey, did you hear what I said?"

"Uh no, sorry, can you repeat it?" Still, his eyes trained on the message Sehun sent. 

Joohyun scoffs in annoyance. "I'm glad your Dr. Oh didn't come or else he has to see bawling your eyes out after you vomited all the pasta you ate." 

Nurse Joohyun from the same pediatric ward with Jongin was the second person to find out about his pregnancy, because of her early shifts, she was the one who runs and tends to Jongin's bouts of morning sickness which raised her suspicions that led to Jongin spilling the beans to her.

_"I don't want to ask you about this but it's been bugging me because I saw you leave the gala with Dr. Oh… Is he the father?" Joohyun asks curiously. "It's okay if you don't want to answer." She adds._

_Jongin drinks the water Joohyun handed to him and sighs. "Yes. He is." He pouts at the idea of others seeing him with Sehun that night, not only Joohyun. "Please don't tell anyone, it's uhm he doesn't know about it."_

_She lightly smacks him in the head "Of course you dummy, It's not my business to deal with. You can trust me with that and you can always rely on me to accompany you during your morning sickness." She winked at him._

"I thought it tasted good, that's why I ordered it." He replies and sticks his tongue to her. 

Joohyun clutches his chest dramatically. "My gosh, we've been eating that for years!" 

"Maybe the one they served smells so bad and tastes awful." He stands up while still clutching his phone.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm still not finished with my story." 

"Bye Joohyun, I've got to go back to my office, tell me later about that psychiatrist who hits on you." He winks as he shuts the door, muting her protests. 

Two soft knocks on his door, he's up from his earlier sleeping position. He didn't notice he fell asleep on his desk while waiting for the obstetrician. 

"Hello, Dr. Oh, come in." Jongin mutters with his puffy eyes and messy hair. 

Sehun opens his office door and notices the pediatrician's cute appearance. His heart constricts at the sight. 

The obstetrician moves a chair to sit beside Jongin. "Sorry I woke you up. You must be waiting for me." He scratches the back of his neck. "I brought you a drink and a whole box of donuts, it's assorted though, 'cause I didn't know what you like." 

Jongin stifles a yawn while lightly rubbing his eyes, mumbling it's fine. 

"Hey, you got something there."

"What? Here?" He pointed on his mouth. 

Sehun leans his face closer to Jongin and looks at him in the eyes and smirks when Jongin looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He wipes the small dried saliva on the corner of the pediatrician's mouth. "There! It seems like you had a good sleep huh." He chuckles. 

Jongin is blushingly mad as he repeatedly wipes the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, you had to see me like that." First, he puked all of his lunch, and now he embarrassed himself in front of the charming doctor. How can his day can go worse. 

When he looks up, Sehun is smiling at him fondly. 

He breaks the silence by asking him what flavor Sehun thinks he likes. What a way to ruin the mood. 

He has had a sweet tooth ever since he was a kid, so he liked every donut Sehun brought. 

"Did you like it?" Sehun cheekily asks. 

"I will like anything that was brought by you." Smooth. Real smooth, Baekhyun must be proud of him. 

"Does that mean you're not angry at me for not coming with you during lunch?" 

He shakes his head. "No, no, it's really fine and... thank you for coming here." Because if he came and saw Jongin throw up everything, it may raise some suspicion. That's the last thing he wants to happen. 

Sehun pats his head and softly brushes Jongin's hair. He notices the glaze still on Jongin's lips. It looks like he put on a lip gloss, it makes him even more irresistible. 

He isn't aware that he's slowly leaning his face on his Jongin, drawn by his full luscious lips. 

Jongin holds his breath and closes his eyes as Sehun slowly presses his lips against his. He releases a deep sigh when the hand that used to pat his hair is now settled on the back of his neck, pushing him to deepen the kiss. 

Sehun angles his head as he deepens the kiss, his other hands trailing under the doctor's white coat to grab him closer by the waist. 

He jumps a little when he feels Sehun's tongue asking for an entrance, and he willingly obliged. He moans lewdly when the doctor licks into his mouth, sucking his tongue as he lets him explore it. It feels like they are in their own world as they share the kiss that's been haunting Jongin's dream ever since that fateful night. 

The pediatrician gasps to catch his breath when loud raps of knocks bang at his door. He promptly disconnects his lips on Sehun when the door slightly opens and Nurse Joohyun's head pops out on the side. "Jongi–" 

They both look red, still trying to catch their breath from making out. Sehun's lips are still shiny as he licks the glaze and saliva off his lips. He looks at Jongin who is struggling to form a word to say to Joohyun but nothing comes out. 

Joohyun squints her eyes at the two, suspiciously. "There's a call waiting for you at the nurse station." She says as she closes the door to give space for the two. 

Jongin's eyes are blown out, and his full lips still look irresistible, Sehun kinda wants to kiss him some more. But pushes away those thoughts. 

They both look at each other at the same time as they still catch their breath, heart still pounding in sync. Silence started to fill the air inside his office but it abruptly stopped when Jongin starts laughing heartily and the obstetrician followed him, his eyes turning into crescents as they share a laugh. Looks like their break time is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words were their exchanged text messages and flashback of his conversation with Joohyun :)
> 
> Jongin (29) - Pediatrician
> 
> Sehun (30) - Obstetrician
> 
> Baekhyun (30) - Pediatrician.
> 
> Follow me on new my acc on twitter @kaiffogato!


	4. Four

He just puts the phone down after talking to the parent of a patient when someone speaks beside him.

“So how was your make-out session with Dr. Oh?” Joohyun raises her other brow and rests her hands on her hips. 

Jongin panics and shushes her. “Can you please keep your voice down!” He says in a whisper.

The Nurse laughs and attempts to tease him some more but another nurse is calling her for assistance. 

What happened was just a spur of the moment. Who can’t resist that handsome obstetrician and damn, he is such a good kisser. Dr. Oh Sehun is perfect in Jongin’s eyes. Although he may not know him that deep, he is caring enough to make Jongin go head over heels on him. He chews the inside of his cheek and absentmindedly puts his hands on his stomach. He will get through this, he internally sighs. 

  
  


  
  


After leaving the room earlier, Sehun bumps into the one and only Nurse Joohyun on his way back to Ward 14. 

_ He clears his throat, lowering his gaze down. “Sorry, Nurse Joohyun.”  _

_ She rolls her eyes at him. “You’re both lucky I’m the one who saw it. What if it's the head nurse or worse the hospital director. Just because your best friend's with the director’s son, you can do your… stuff here carelessly. ”  _

_ “Oh come on, it’s not that!” He scratches the back of his neck in the embarrassment of getting caught.  _

_ “Just be careful, Jongin is my friend, you have to take care of him or else, you’re going to get it.” She says with a concerned face and in a slightly different tone that he can’t decipher.  _

_ She continues to walk further ahead when Sehun stops her. “Hey, do you know when his shift ends?”  _

_ Nurse Joohyun tilts her head, unsure if she should answer Dr. Sehun’s question. “Why don’t you ask him?” However, when she looks at the obstetrician, his face is red, hand fidgeting his coat pocket. “Okay, okay! His shift today ends around 5 pm. Don’t tell him I’m the one who told you about it.” She warns while showing her clenched fist to him.  _

_ The obstetrician’s face lifts up, he flashes her his signature charming smile. “Thank you Nurse Joohyun! I owe you one!”  _

In that case, Sehun is outside at Jongin’s office door at exactly 5 pm to invite him to dinner. He knocked once, no one answered. Weird, maybe he’s just busy. He knocks again, still nobody answers and this time a nurse sees him.

“Sir, If you’re looking for Dr. Kim, he just left a minute ago. I can give you his contact number if you want”

Sehun wants to facepalm, he should’ve texted the pediatrician instead of courting him this traditional way, he’s such a hopeless romantic. “Thanks! No need for that.” A minute, maybe he can still catch up to him by the lobby, he decides as he hurriedly walks to the elevator. 

He did manage to catch up with him.

But the said pediatrician is already beside the fair man with the gel styled hair. The man tries to carry Jongin’s bag but he refuses as they are walking to the black Maserati, it’s door is already open by the driver who ushers them inside. 

The green-eyed monster inside Sehun takes over him. The smile plastered on his face earlier is replaced with a sullen expression as the corners of his mouth twitch downwards in displeasure. He maintains his eye on the departing car. The obstetrician runs his hand on his hair, sighing in frustration. 

  
  


“Something bothers you?” His brother asks in curiosity about why Jongin’s been making face while they’re both eating. 

Jongin makes a disgusted grunt as he moves the plate of sashimi away from him. 

“You don’t like it? Wow. I mean, you usually have it for yourself.” Junmyeon mumbles in an amused expression. 

Jongin sticks his tongue out to his brother. “It’s just that I’m not in the mood to eat that.” 

He takes out his phone to see if he received a message from the charming doctor but only to see notifications from Instagram dog accounts he follows. Maybe he’s busy, but he promised to text him before leaving his room earlier. 

Junmyeon suddenly calls him out. “Hey, no cellphones at the table, I seldomly have a chance to treat my baby brother to dinner but you’re not with me right now.” His brother pouts at him like a child.

The obstetrician puts down his phone due to his brother’s protest. “ _ Hyung!  _ Stop calling me a baby.” Jongin pouts adorably, putting the childlike energy Junmyeon showed earlier in shame. 

His brother clears his throat. "Are you seeing someone?"

Jongin lightly jumps at his seat, he looks elsewhere to avoid his brother's questioning look. He tries to distract himself by clicking his chopsticks on his plate. A few seconds of silence pass, he turns to look at his brother who's giving him a face when he's about to scold him when they were younger. The hue of pink dusted his cheek. "It's kinda complicated." He admits. 

His brother softly coos at him as he pinches Jongin's blushing cheek. "My baby brother is in love." 

_ “Hyung!!” _

  
  


  
  


“You know man, I do appreciate that you finally invited me for a night out, but I didn’t expect you to drink your ass out tonight like this.” Chanyeol whines when Sehun drapes his body all over him while fake crying.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” Sehun’s best friend tries to pull him out of the booth but the doctor who is waving his hands like a music conductor while humming the bar’s music is heavy as a log right now. Chanyeol likes to work out but it seems like he can’t drag his drunk friend out of the bar. 

Fortunately, he manages to carry him out. With Sehun’s arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder, they walk wobbly to the parking lot. People who are passing by threw several glances especially at Sehun who’s singing an off-key version of the pop music played inside the bar on top of his lungs. 

By the time they arrive at Chanyeol’s car, Sehun coughs loudly, his face is settled on his best friend’s neck. “Oh no! You will not puke on me or in the car!” He slowly settles Sehun on the pavement near the bushes while trying to find his car key. 

A notification sound pops on Sehun’s phone inside his pocket. He takes it out to read it. The obstetrician shakes his head multiple times, he tries to read it through his hazy vision. When he recognizes a red heart emoji beside the name of the sender, he automatically knows who sent him the message. He didn’t actually manage to read the whole text when he mindlessly taps the call button.

Chanyeol runs to him when he sees Sehun calling someone from his phone. “No, no, no. Why are you drunk calling someone, it’s freaking 2 am. No one will answer you whoever it is.” Hands on the car keys, he tries to pry away the phone from whiny Sehun.

The ringing stops, in a click, someone picks up and mumble a  _ Hello  _ in a husky voice. 

Chanyeol squawks at the unbothered Sehun “Shit! Did you just call Dr. Kim?” He says in a whisper. His best friend attempts to grab the phone out of his hands but Sehun is quicker to turn his body away from Chanyeol. 

  
  


  
  


Jongin jumps when the phone nestled on his chest vibrates and rings. Mentally forgetting the movie shown in front of him, he takes his phone to see who is even in the right mind to call someone at 2 in the morning. The phone almost smacks him in the face when he momentarily loses his grasp on his phone when he sees Sehun’s name flashed on it. 

Sleep doesn’t visit him because he feels bloated from the dinner his brother treated him earlier. Hence, he watches a random movie in hopes to fall asleep in the middle of it. But his efforts have gone to waste as he springs up in panic from his lying down position on the couch 

Jongin clears his throat multiple times to make his voice sound like he's just awoken by the call. He fans himself and mentally prepares to pick up the call. 

In a press, he mumbles a sleepy  _ hello _ . 

There is a moment of silence, followed by several noises of shushes and whispers he can't understand. 

He hears a deep sigh that comes from Sehun. “ _ Jonginie!  _ Why… why do you keep playing with m-my  _ feelings.”  _ The doctor whines. 

“Oh my god, Sehun.” Someone gasps, then again scratching noises dominates the call. He must be with someone. Jongin's mouth hangs open, utterly confused with what he heard, what is he talking about? Is Sehun drunk? 

The loud sound stops, Sehun's companion suddenly talks. “Hello Dr. Kim, this is Chanyeol, I'm Sehun's best friend and… you know, Director Park's son. We've already met at the ball if you remember. I'm sorry Sehun is not in his right mind, please forget what he said. Thanks!” Chanyeol babbles rapidly. Oh, he's Sehun's best friend, Jongin recalls the tall guy with big ears and expressive eyes. 

“ _ Okay _ , but can I talk to him right now?” 

“No!” Chanyeol instantaneously replies. Jongin huffs, if he doesn't want to then okay. “No, I mean, he can't right now.” Chanyeol must've gone near Sehun when he hears him retching. 

“We gotta get going, Dr. Kim! Don't worry I'll inform him tomorrow morning about this shameless act.” Chanyeol adds while giggling. 

“Just call me Jongin. Uhm, take care both of you–tell him to call me tomorrow, thank you!” The pediatrician mutters but his mind is still bothered. 

Chanyeol says his goodbyes again, he can still hear Sehun throwing up with a mix of singing and whining to Chanyeol about never drinking again. Then the line went dead. 

Jongin puts down his phone slowly, still processing everything. What was that, he wonders. But the sound of his stomach grumbling takes him out of it.

Luckily, tomorrow is Saturday which means he doesn't have to go to the hospital tomorrow. His stomach grumbles some more. 

He looks down on it and lightly pats it. “Don't be an impatient little bean, I've got stacks of midnight snacks here.” Jongin softly smiles.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates! Thank you for reading this chapter <3 You can follow me on my new twitter acc [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato) :)


	5. Five

“What the _fuck_ ”. Sehun slowly sits up, sudden attack headache pounds on his head. The curtain is drawn as the morning sunlight that seeps through the room must’ve awoken him. The obstetrician really hated that his body is used to his work routine, no matter what time he sleeps, he always wakes up early, because he’s not fond of getting late from his shift in the hospital. He could barely open his eyes when he touches the duvet and recognizes it is not his. What sort of stupid thing he did yesterday that he ends up in Chanyeol’s room. He is stripped down to almost nothing except for his mickey mouse boxers. He yawns, thinking that his best friend must’ve taken an embarrassing video of him last night. He could only hope he didn’t post it on his Instagram. 

He drinks the glass of water Chanyeol left on the bedside table for him, to soothe his parched throat. He gets up and does a few quick stretches while he walks to Chanyeol’s cabinet to grab a shirt to wear. He gets down to the stairs when he hears lo-fi music blasting on the speakers. He must be working out, Sehun guesses. 

Chanyeol’s sweating face greets him as he walks to the kitchen to look if there’s anything edible on his best friend's fridge. “Good morning stupid!” Chanyeol enthusiastically greets, swinging a dumbbell in one hand. 

“Why are you working out right now, I thought you said you'd stop for a while?” Sehun says in between his chews on the cold sandwich.

“Never mind what I said, I had a hard time carrying you yesterday. That was an eye opener for me.” With furrowed brows, his best friend answers.

“Really? I don’t remember what happened after I chugged the whole bottle in one go. Did I do anything shameless after that?”

Chanyeol promptly laughs loudly. “You don’t want to know.” He shakes his head. 

“Excuse me, you should be glad I asked you for a drink despite my busy schedule. So spill it!” 

Chanyeol, eyes still on the movements of his biceps. “You drunk called someone.” He moves the dumbbell on the other hand. “Don’t worry, I totally handled the whole situation well.” 

“Fuck Chanyeol just tell me the whole thing.” 

“You uhm… drunk called Dr. Kim, whining about him playing with your feelings.” Chanyeol reveals in a shrug. 

Sehun suddenly chokes on the sandwich he’s eating, he drops it on the floor and starts to tap his chest heavily. Upon hearing him coughing so loud, Chanyeol immediately drops his dumbbell and runs to him. In one swift slap on his back, Sehun gags out the piece of bread. Wiping the tears that formed on the corners of his eyes, he drinks that water that Chanyeol hands over to him. The sound of the smack is still ringing on his ears, the sting from the slap is gradually getting painful. Never let your friend who lifts weight help you in situations like this, he mentally takes note as he recovers. 

_“Fuck.”_

“Hey stop cursing so much, what if your patient hears you.” Chanyeol mutters while he throws away the sandwich that fell on the ground. 

Sehun, who’s slightly heaving replies. “You know that I’m only a potty mouth when I’m with you.” His best friend chuckles. 

He almost forgot his humiliating act last night after choking on his sandwich. 

He lets out a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. “Why did you let me call him? And what else did I say?”

Chanyeol huffs. “First of all, I did try to take your phone away from you multiple times, but you’re so stubborn. That’s all he heard ‘cause I got the chance to grab it aside from the noises of you throwing up. I told you I handled it well.” He thumps his chest proudly. 

Sehun slowly sinks down on the dining chair as he looks down and grabs both sides of his head to ruffle his hair. 

His best friend takes out a chair to sit beside him. “ _Aww,_ It’s okay. I know you like Dr. Kim.” He pats Sehun’s head. “To make you feel better, I took a video of you grumbling about it on our way home.” Sehun glares at him adorably, he looks like the cute angry bunny from a movie Chanyeol forgot. “ _And_ some embarrassing pictures.” He adds in a low voice. His best friend winks and makes a ‘cross my heart’ motion on his chest. “I didn’t post that if that’s what you’re thinking. This is such a good blackmail material for you, so I’m keeping it.” 

Sehun sighs, slumping on the chair. “If you ruin my reputation, I’m dragging you to hell with me.” 

Chanyeol leaves the chair for a while and goes back with his phone to let the obstetrician look on the video. 

The whole video is shaky, it looks like Chanyeol really struggled to take it. 

_“H-hey Sehun, stop fucking removing y-your seat belt.” Chanyeol snarls behind the camera._

_“Lemme go, I’m going to his house.” He attempts to take off the seat belt again only to get his hands slapped by Chanyeol._

_“What do you mean, you don’t even know Dr. Kim’s address!” His best friend guffaws._

_Sehun pouts, he’s right though. “T-then we can call him a-again.” He wriggles to search his phone in his pocket._

_“I took your phone, you can have it tomorrow.” Chanyeol says in his notable deep voice that sounded like he’s lecturing a child._

_A few seconds of silence, unending lit street lights pass by. Chanyeol puts his phone on the holder so he can drive in peace, the front camera facing Sehun._

_Sehun is leaning his head on the window, upset that Chanyeol took his phone. He grunts, feeling the bile rising to his throat. His best friend screeches. “Oh no! Don’t you dare throw up inside my sweet ride.”_

_The obstetrician sighs._

_“He’s really confusing me. It’s like push and pull, y-you know.” He breathes out. “We’ll go lovey dovey then the next I’ll go jealous for this guy who I don’t even know. Heck, he doesn’t even mention it to me.”_

_The obstetrician turns to Chanyeol and starts to point and poke his index finger at his best friend’s chest repeatedly. “B-but I can feel it man–In my heart, t-that what I feel, what he feels is genuine. We even got a little excited and did the things…”_

_“Stop that! It tickles me. If you don’t want to die in a car crash, you behave till we get home.” His best friend swats the finger on his chest like a fly._

_Sehun withdraws and crosses his arms, thrusting his lower lip in annoyance. “This is why you still don’t have a partner to bring to Yoora’s wedding which will happen in a few months, you don’t like romance, but your best friend is a hopeless romantic so deal with it.”_

_Chanyeol groans, even if he’s not seen in the video, the hint of frustration in his voice is evident. “Why do you have to remind me about that.”_

The video ends after three beeps of an alert sound. 

Sehun shakes his head. “Seriously, you don’t have enough storage?” He sighs and slides his back on the chair until his back is pressing on the seat while his legs are on the floor. “How can I show my face to him on Monday.” 

“Before I forget, he asked me to tell you to call him when you're sober.” Chanyeol teasingly grins.

Sehun fakes crying and continues to slide his body until he’s lying on the floor under his best friend's table. “I’m never going to drink again.” 

Chanyeol bows down under the table to grab his arm. “Hey, cheer up dumbass romantic, you don’t have to feel obligated to call him you know. I’ll just cook something for you, so get up from the floor.” 

“I hope that’s something sweet.” Sehun shrugs. He decides not to tell his best friend that ignoring the other is a tough decision to make for he gets restless because of the certain endearing pediatrician that slowly crept his way into his heart. 

  
  


  
  


Jongin keeps pacing around the room. For crying out loud, it’s Saturday. He’s supposed to relax because he only gets his well-deserved rest on weekends. But still, the call he’s been waiting for doesn't arrive. 

He sinks down on his couch, his mind tuning out the show on the television as he dips several marshmallows on the chocolate spread. He opens his mouth widely to eat it.

With his cheeks full of marshmallows, he takes his phone and types a message to Sehun. In between his chews, he sends the message without evaluating his decision, ignoring the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He’s irritated–to his morning sickness, to his frequent bloatedness, and to the one who caused it all who’s ignoring him. 

_“If you have any problem, then ask me. -_-”_

  
  


  
  


Monday rolls so fast and Sehun is never more alert in his life. He makes an extra effort to set his alarms early but it fails when he awfully wakes up late than what his body clock is used to.

Just like what his best friend said, he doesn’t have to feel obligated to call him back, so he didn’t. Although, he's still scared to reply to his message–after what he has done, he thinks he doesn’t have the energy to show his face to him, perhaps until he has untangled his messy thoughts. But deep down, he feels like an asshole from the way he treated Jongin, it’s kinda his fault for not communicating with him properly. 

He feels uneasy as he looks at his wristwatch while running down to the elevator. He may have ignored a few _good mornings_ from the other staff in haste, but he paid them no mind. Even before it closes, the obstetrician managed to stick his hand inside to stop it from closing. 

Sehun breathes a sigh of relief, pressing his floor button when he gets inside the cramped elevators full of the hospital staff. He’s busy fixing his unruly hair when someone clears its throat beside him. Is it flu season? That doctor must’ve got a bad cough, he wonders while clipping his ID perfectly on his coat. 

The elevator is almost empty as it nears to his floor when the man beside him refuses to give space or let someone go in between them, he clears his throat again. He groans internally, he’s about to ask the man beside him to wear a face mask because they can’t afford to have flu while being a hospital worker, especially for him, he doesn’t want to risk any pregnant patients around him. 

The obstetrician turns his head to speak only to see Jongin looking at him murderously, the cheeks that used to be dusted with pink is now red, including the tips of his ears. He’s clutching his bag tight that Sehun can see his veins pop. He gawks stupidly at the doctor whom he wanted to avoid from the moment he woke up. What is he going to do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not hate myself for struggling to write long chapters 😬😬😬 Sorry for late updates again! Follow me on my new twitter acc [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato) 😙 Thank you for reading!


	6. Six

His back slams against the wall when the fuming pediatrician pushes him after dragging him away from the elevator.  __ He slightly panics,  _ great _ , he just missed his floor, a little bit late, and now he's going to taste Jongin's wrath. 

Sehun groans, rubbing his back to ease the pain from the force. He should've known that Jongin is really this strong before he decided to avoid him. His wrist still hurts from the grip of the pediatrician earlier when he dragged him to this empty hallway. 

The obstetrician gapes like a fish as he tries to think of an alibi to say but nothing comes out. Truth is–he’s guilty, he admits that, but he can’t blame himself for running away momentary. He’s not used to this whirlwind of romance that hits him helplessly and turns his mundane hospital life upside down. He swallows in fear when the doctor in front of him, who’s eyes were narrowed to him so sharp that Sehun thinks it could slash him in the face, cheeks flushed, and lips pursed. 

He slumps on the wall in defeat, closing his eyes when Jongin leans his face closer to him. Sehun accepts the consequences of being the asshole of the year.

“ _ Excuse me,  _ but are you doing?” Sehun wants to peek but chooses to maintain his eyes closed.

“You can hit me if you want.” He says in a low voice. The obstetrician hears a sigh and a few rustling when he feels something heavy rests on his chest. 

He opens his eyes to see Jongin, top of his head resting on him as he looks down, hands fisted on both sides of his white coat. 

Sehun, a bit dumbfounded, places his hand on Jongin's hair, but the latter refuses with a shake. “Jongin, look at me.”

“No, I don’t want to.” He stomps his feet like a child in a tantrum. He’s still cute even when he is angry like this, Sehun can’t help when his heart beats faster than normal, he’s pretty sure that Jongin can feel it.

“Please.” He pleads softly. 

He gets the reply with a heavy press on his chest that makes him grunt. “Okay, I get it.” Sehun coughs. 

The obstetrician releases a deep sigh, Jongin’s head swaying with the movement of his chest from breathing out. Swirls of emotion overcome him right now, he wants to apologize, to ask about that stranger he’s with, and ultimately, to question himself when the man in front of him sniffles. Sehun feels his lungs constrict at what he can describe that his heart is crushing at the realization that he made Jongin cry right now. 

Jongin grips the sides of the coat tightly when his hands start to shake. He’s annoyed, irritated, and frustrated that Sehun had the audacity to try to escape away from him when he’s the cause of it all. Tears run down his face before it falls on the floor, and on Sehun’s shoes too. 

The obstetrician grabs him by the face as he slowly makes him raise his head. With tears brimming in his eyes, Jongin can see the evident concern with a hint of guilt in Sehun’s eyes. 

Their relationship is blooming at a gentle pace, and yet, Sehun made him cry. He wipes the tears that trickle on his cheeks with his thumb, while the pediatrician continues to sob. 

Jongin can’t cry like this in front of Sehun, his brothers told him he’s got the ugly crying syndrome since he was young. He knows it doesn’t exist when he studied in the medical field. Nevertheless, his insecurities take its place, body wracking from his sobs. “Sehun, why are you doing this?”

Sehun decides that this is the right time to confront him, he can’t delay it nor run away when it will result in Jongin being hurt from him or worse, ending everything between them. 

“Jongin, I’m-.” His words were cut off when the pediatrician started to cough and breathe raggedly slow. Jongin’s chest heaves when he loses his footing. 

The hands that grip his coat fall the same time as his body. Sehun manages to catch him in time. Jongin faints on his arms, looking alarmingly pale. 

Sehun gulps, but he shakes the panic out of his system, he taps the doctor’s cheek slowly to wake him but there’s no response. With that, he carries Jongin carefully as he rushes to ask for assistance. 

"Jongin, please be okay." He silently prays. 

  
  


  
  


Sehun looks up when he sees Baekhyun’s furious face when he slams the door open in a hurry. 

Baekhyun marches up to him and grabs him by the collar that made him stumble out of his chair. “What did you do to him!” He says in a suppressed voice, gritting his teeth when he turns his head to his best friend resting on the bed. 

“We were talki–” 

He swears Baekhyun is about to punch him if he doesn't answer him, the other doctor jerks his face closer to him as he clenches his jaw. 

Suddenly, they both jolt when Jongin mumbles incoherently, eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. 

The other pediatrician promptly pushes him away forcefully to the door. “Dr. Oh, can you please just… leave.” Baekhyun releases an exasperated sigh. 

“I can’t, Jongin is still resting.” 

The sound of the bed rustles when Jongin rouses out of his sleep. 

Baekhyun looks at him and his best friend back and forth in panic. He’s still sweating after taking the stairs instead of the elevator because it’s packed by the time he received Sehun’s text about Jongin. 

"Just go, I can take care of him or else!"

With one strong push, Sehun stumbles out of the door. Some of the staff are looking at the scene curiously as to why he almost fell in his feet out of Dr. Kim’s office. He didn’t make an effort to go back when it’s obvious that Dr. Byun will beat him if he tries to. 

He missed his whole morning shift when he attended and volunteered to care for Jongin. Sehun straightens his coat, he walks away, his face etched with confusion.

  
  


Sehun is late again.

He dealt with a lot of patients today, as much as he wants to go back to Jongin’s side, he just simply cannot perform his duties. 

He stares longingly at the retreating back of Jongin, a hand carefully wrapped around the doctor’s arm by the same man he often sees him with. 

The farther they walk away together, his heart cracks bit by bit. The warmth that is settled inside him turns cold when his body goes tense while standing outside the pediatrician’s office rigidly. 

He laughs bitterly when the two are out of his view, shaking his head in disappointment–in himself. It’s my fault anyway, he realized. 

The obstetrician comes out of a self-indulge pity party when Dr. Byun comes out of Jongin’s office. 

“If you’re here for Jongin, he already left with hyung.” 

“I saw them leav-” Sehun immediately looks at Baekhyun, feeling shivers crawl throughout his body when his ears pick up Dr. Byun’s word. 

“Excuse me, can you repeat what you said? His hyung?” Sehun asks with a comical expression, hands flailing wildly. 

Baekhyun steps back a little when Dr. Oh is acting weird in front of him. “Yeah, Junmyeon hyung is Jongin’s brother, we take turns in driving him here and back.”

His soul almost left his body when a shocked Dr. Oh grabs him by the upper arms, shaking him hastily. 

“HIS BROTHER?!?” Sehun may have asked that very loudly, luckily, the hallway is almost dead since the pediatrician ward doesn’t have any patients around by late afternoon. 

Baekhyun, looking shaken, comes out of his grasp when he starts to forcefully wriggle his way out of Sehun’s hold. He looks really taken aback with Dr. Oh’s action. 

With hands on his hips, he questions Sehun. “And what about it? Don’t you dare say that you’re getting jealous of hyung.” He cocked his other brow in suspicion.

Sehun lowers his gaze, his face is red, hands fiddles his coat pocket. He feels absolutely dumb, years of studying medicine, this is how low his brain can think. Making Jongin cry from his baseless jealousy is a grave mistake of his. He needs to start to think of ways to make up to Jongin. 

Dr. Byun gasps, his hunch is right. He wants nothing but to claw Dr. Oh’s face right now. He didn’t get enough sleep when Jongin kept whining about Sehun ignoring his text the whole weekend. To add, his best friend got really stressed out earlier with his confrontation with this annoying doctor in front of him. He's glad nothing really serious happened to him and the baby. He sighs, he prides himself as Jongin’s personal superhero, and now, he’s taking things in his hands to end this misunderstanding. 

“You’ve got a handsome face, Dr. Oh, but you’re really stupid, I hope you realize that. You made Jongin cry and I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive if you do it again.” 

“I’m sorry, I really do. Please tell me how I can make it up to him.” Sehun clasps his hands near Baekhyun’s face while giving him his best puppy eyes. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “That trick won’t work for me.” Of course, he’s just lying. Jongin uses that to him when he wants something, and he always gives in. They are really a match. “But since you look pitiful enough, I’ll give you a tip here.”

“I’ll do anything.” Sehun replies, eyes gleaming enthusiastically. 

“Get me a reservation at NNG first, table for two, since Jongin and I have always wanted to eat there but the reservation there takes months.” 

“Chanyeol’s restaurant? Yeah, I can do that! I can waive your bill in advance too. So please tell me now.” He cries out impatiently.

Baekhyun chuckles, he didn’t know Dr. Oh can be childish like this–Just like his best friend. 

“Jongin has always liked the language of flowers.” He winks adorably to Dr. Oh. “Just don’t contact him or visit him yet since he’ll be on sick leave for a few days, I want him to rest so I’m leaving you this info for you to deal with. I’ll text you his address later.” Baekhyun slowly waves his hand as he walks away from Sehun. He lets out an evil laugh, looks like his plan will turn out well. 

“Language of flowers huh.” Sehun mutters under his breath, internalizing Dr. Byun’s tip while standing outside Jongin’s office awkwardly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the way Baekhyun and Sehun addressed each other with their titles hehe and I swear Jongin's is gonna reveal it soon, please bear with me with the short chapters 😅 Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> Follow me on my new twitter acc [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato) 😙 I am mostly a retweet a lot of stuffs but we can freely scream with each other! 💖💖💖


	7. Seven

His doorbell rings. 

“Jongin, do you have any visitors?” Junmyeon asks curiously.

Jongin furrows his brows, thinking hard if he does have a visitor, he can only think of Baekhyun but he doesn’t like to visit early in the morning unless he’s taking him to work. “Uhm, no?” 

“Jeez, why are you not sure. Just stay there, I’ll check it.” 

“Hyung, I was sick yesterday. That was yesterday! I can stand on my own, you know.” He shouts to his brother who’s walking towards the door. 

Junmyeon comes back with a lovely bouquet of blue hyacinths in his hands. Its blue color bursts in full bloom that matches its green stem, which is wrapped in a light blue ribbon with a tag on its end. “Who sent you this?” 

Jongin immediately swallows the spoonful of pancake in his mouth to run to his brother who’s checking the tag. 

_ “Hyung, Don’t!”  _

His brother hums, showing him what’s written on the tag. “It just says ‘From S’ in beautiful handwritten calligraphy.” He avoids the questioning stare from his brother. “Who is this  _ S _ ?”

“I d-don’t know… Now gimme that.” Jongin successfully snatches the bouquet from his brother’s hand since he’s taller than him. 

“You know hyung, why don’t you go to work now, so I can rest and savor my sick leave in peace.” He pushes his brother towards the door. “I heard your phone vibrate multiple times,  _ Ooooh _ looks like they’re looking for you.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave, just let me get my bag.” Jongin smiles in victory when his brother puts his hands up. 

“Are you sure you’re not nauseous anymore?” 

“N-no, not anymore.” He shakes his head quickly. “Now  _ go _ , thank you for taking care of me!” 

With bags in Junmyeon’s hands, he shouts to Jongin from the driveway. “Don’t you think I will not ask about that mystery flower sender of yours!” 

Jongin rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively. 

When his brother leaves, Jongin sits on his couch, sighing dreamily. He examines the  _ ‘S’  _ written on the tag. He wonders how the hell did Sehun know that Blue hyacinth practically means  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ , its deep blue color that symbolizes sincerity.  __

He carefully presses the flowers in his chest as he falls down on the heaps of pillows on his couch. At this point, even if he didn’t get to hear his explanation since he fainted–He might have forgiven the charming doctor already. Jongin snorts at the thought, putting his hand on his belly. He’s too easy to console. “Is my little bean affecting my decisions? Or is it just my heart speaking.” 

Jongin went through hell when he got really upset when Sehun ignored him after he dared to accuse him of playing his feelings, no way! That whole weekend, he couldn’t properly eat or sleep because of overthinking. He is still curious about why Sehun said that to him? Did he missed something, or is it just some dumb speculation that pictures him as the bad guy. 

The next day, Jongin just finished his morning ritual and that includes vomiting whatever he ate last night when his doorbell rings again. 

He looks back on his mirror to wipe any traces, grumbling under his breath to see who’s behind the door. 

The delivery guy gives him a wide smile when he hands Jongin a bouquet of variegated tulips, its pigment looks magnificent under the shine of the morning sunlight. 

“Hi, Can I ask who sent this?” He only asks the man in front of him to confirm his hunch but it’s not like he is totally doubting since he’s the only man with a name that starts from the letter ‘S’ that he likes. 

“Sorry Sir, that is classified information.” Jongin slowly nods his head while signing his signature on the form that the man gave him. 

“But he firmly instructed our company to deliver it to you in the morning.” 

Why in the morning though? He furrows his brows in confusion. 

He places the tulips inside a spare wide mouth wine bottle and arranges it thoroughly. His only flower vase already has the blue hyacinths inside it that sit in the middle of his dining table. 

Jongin unconsciously smiles as he recalls what tulips symbolize, which means passion and warmth but it has a strikingly different meaning with its colors. The bouquet is dominated by white tulips, which means that he’s still asking for his forgiveness. It has a few yellow ones that represent cheerful thoughts and red that declares romantic intentions paired with love.

Coming out of his reverie, he whines when he feels his face going warmer and his beating heart gradually accelerates.

“Jongin pull yourself together, you’re acting like he’s your first crush.” He pats his cheeks. Well, it’s true since Sehun is his first crush in his 30s. 

If the obstetrician keeps sending Jongin flowers like this, his house is going to be filled with it. 

Although he likes Sehun’s gesture, the said man still hasn’t called or even texted him. He has a good guess that it involves his best friend since Baekhyun swears he almost punched Sehun in the face the day he fainted, but Sehun found out his address to send the flowers though, maybe Baek helped him in exchange for something. 

For the next three days, he has received a batch of alstroemeria that symbolizes friendship and devotion for someone, it may have a different meaning why Sehun sent it to him, he wonders. Blushing pink carnation on Thursday which is his birth month’s flower and also means admiration for someone. Lastly, an array of bright colored gerbera daisies on Friday. It strikes Jongin that it has white and pink ones on its side, but the center of the bouquet is filled with gorgeous red daisies, it means only one thing– _ ‘Fully immersed in love’ _ . __

_ _

_ Dr. Oh, you should stop sending him flowers now. Not that he doesn’t like it. In fact, he can’t stop gushing about it but he’s coming to work back next week.  _

_ Well, maybe you can finally talk to him there. Am I right? :3  _

_ Don’t contact him yet or else he won’t shut up to me until all the words he wants to say to you will be heard by his bestest friend. You don’t want that right ;)  _

_ Sorry, but are you planning something? _

_ :0 How dare you to think about me like that! I’m only helping you!  _

_ I’m sorry Dr. Byun, It’s just that I’m worried that he’s going to get angry at me for not texting him these past few days. _

_ Nah don’t worry, your flowers spoke enough ;)  _

_ Thank you Dr. Byun, consider it that you have your table reservation at NNG Saturday next week.  _

__

Sehun puts his phone down with a sigh. 

“What’s the matter?” Chanyeol asks just before he chugs down a bottle of beer. 

“Hey, can you get me a VIP reservation at NNG next Saturday?”

Chanyeol put his arms over his shoulders. “Anything for my best buddy! It seems odd though because you usually go there unannounced.” 

The obstetrician gives his best friend a stink eye. “Of course, I have the restaurant-owner’s-best-friend-privilege. It’s Dr. Byun, Jongin’s best friend, he’s kinda helping me to make up with him, so he asked me this favor.” He rubs his temple. Every time he’s reminded of his stupidity, he feels really ashamed of it. 

His best friend tightens his hold on him. “Man, are you really sure about him?” 

“I am still on the stage of getting to know him, but I have a good feeling about this.” 

“But you already fuc-.” Sehun shuts Chanyeol by shoving the whole lettuce wrap in his mouth. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Can you please shut up for once! I’m still stressing over Jongin.”

“I don’t know, I kinda feel something is weird with Dr. Kim.” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“Seohyunnie, my favorite noona! How are you today?”

“What do you want Baekhyun?” She looks at him dead in the eye. 

Baekhyun laughs, slowly closing the door behind him.

“You only visit me when you need something.” She mutters while busying herself in checking hospital forms. 

“Come on, I’m your favorite brother in law right?  _ And  _ you’re right, I have a favor to ask.” Seohyun flicks her ballpen to Baekhyun’s face, but the doctor manages to dodge it in reflex. “I’ll babysit my  _ cutest _ nephew the whole weekend for free, I promise. Please!” 

She eyes Baekhyun skeptically. “Then what's it?” 

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. “I’m thinking if you can ask Dr. Oh to take your consultation shift schedule on Saturday instead of others. I know you’re going to leave for a conference slash date with my hyung.” 

Seohyun sighs, turning away her head from her paperwork to look at him in disbelief. “Are you planning something to him? I know he likes your best friend, everyone here in this department knows. It’s so obvious.” 

Baekhyun squawks. “You do? Oh wow! Don’t worry noona, I’m not going to do anything to him. Instead, you can think of me as his wingman.” He winks while making a cute face to his sister in law. 

“Okay, I’ll try to talk to Dr. Oh later.” 

“Really?!” Baekhyun jumps in delight, aiming to hug his sister in law but a stress ball bounces on his forehead before he can even squeeze her. 

“I won’t hesitate to throw these things on my desk to you if you don’t leave this room right now.” She warns.

“Thank you, my favorite noona! Text me if he said yes.” He waves goodbye to her, closing the door gently. 

Baekhyun practically skips his way out of ward 14 when Sehun spots him. 

The obstetrician clears his throat. “Dr. Byun, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh nothing.” Baekhyun suddenly puts his hands on his shoulders, lightly tapping it. “I gotta get going, Dr. Oh. Good luck.” 

After that, the doctor springs merrily away from Sehun, who’s standing awkwardly and a bit weirded by him. 

Sehun feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. What was that  _ good luck _ for?

His best friend says “Trust me this, trust me that.” and the oh so gullible Jongin rides with whatever plan Baekhyun has in his mind. 

That’s why he finds himself in the obstetrics department of the hospital he works for. It’s about time he needs to get checked, especially when he fainted five days ago due to fatigue, all for the betterment of his little bean. 

He thought Baekhyun would accompany him but he ditched him at the last minute reasoning about babysitting duties for his nephew. But he reassures him that he’s scheduled for Baek’s sister in law, a reputable senior obstetrician, he adds a few tips to wear something casual in case some staff might notice him, so there’s nothing to be worried for. 

Baekhyun’s comforting words don't convince him that much. He is sitting in the waiting room with a few pregnant people, either accompanied by their spouses, friends, or kids. 

Jongin takes a big gulp, eyes fleeting to the woman beside him looks like she’s about to pop, now that's a huge baby  _ or  _ babies in her belly, he isn’t sure. He observes the pale green room some more with several posters about pregnancy and baby care 101. The room starts to get hot, he adjusts his shirt when he feels himself sweating. 

“Your first time?” 

Jongin jolts when the pregnant woman asks him. “I-uhm… Yes.” He admits, wiping the sweat that is forming under his bangs. 

“You remind me of myself when I first came here for a check-up. I was so nervous about what the doctor was going to say about me and my baby.” The woman chuckles as she puts her hand around her belly. 

His curiosity gets the better of him as usual when he asks her. “H-how far along are you?” 

“Oh this is my last consultation before I give birth I think? They predicted it to happen around 3 weeks' time.” 

“Woah, you’re amazing! You’re still full of energy even when your due date is close.” Jongin cannot stop himself from shutting his mouth when he’s in awe of the pregnant woman beside him. 

She laughs. “My twins are hard to carry, but they’ve got a tough mom, so no biggie for me.” 

A few patients are already getting called swiftly because ward 14 is only open till lunchtime on Saturdays, so consultations are usually quick.

“Oh, I think I’m about to be called.” She then suddenly grabs Jongin’s hands, her expression morphs in a gleeful expression. “I know the first time will make you anxious, but I assure you, everything will be better when you see your precious child come out of this world, it will be one of the best things that will happen to your life, I promise you! You just have to be brave for your baby.” Jongin awkwardly nods, internally chanting in his mind repeatedly  _ Be brave, be brave.  _

Her intuition is right when she gets called by a nurse to proceed to the room, her husband who’s standing in the corner immediately runs to her, supporting her as she walks. 

She's a bit weird but so happy that she's about to give birth. Jongin feels a little bit guilty, he wants to be ecstatic like her but he's got a lot in his hands right now. He wishes that he can sort out everything especially with Sehun one day. He's glad that the obstetrician isn't here to see him since he doesn't have any consultations on Saturday. 

He twiddles his finger while waiting patiently for his name to be called. He raises his head to look on the wall clock. 30 minutes before it closes for the day, he assumes he might be the last patient Baek's sister in law will see. 

This feeling, he has felt this before, his heart beats like it wants to come out of his rib cage. When he gulps, he feels his throat is already dried, and he keeps fidgeting in his seat. He's so nervous that his breathing becomes erratic. Maybe he can whack Baekhyun the next time he sees him for leaving him alone to deal with this or well, maybe he should've told Sehun ever since he found out so that he doesn't have to go through this on his own. 

A lot of thoughts are running in his head. He snaps out of it when he hears his name is called. 

The nurse points to the room where he should enter, her eyes look at him in familiarity but she couldn't figure it out. He bows his head and immediately walks up to the room to avoid raising suspicion among the others. 

Tiptoeing inside the room silently, he settles himself on the seat in front of the desk. His office looks similar to this, he observes. Except that his room is full of cartoon posters that teach kids about hygiene and this one is about mothers and babies. 

The doctor behind the curtain appears to be busy checking some hospital forms when he hears the sound of the file cabinet opening and pages turning.

Jumping a little when the sound of the file cabinet closes loudly, he mentally prepares himself to explain everything. Jongin only hopes that Dr. Byun Seohyun can take a hint not to ask about his child's father. 

In a deep breath, his hands are placed on his thighs as he crosses his fingers.  _ Be brave, be brave for my little bean. _

Slowly, the curtain opens. In front of him, Sehun stands in all his white coat glory. His shocked face is equal to Jongin's. The obstetrician's eyes are wide as saucers, jaw hanging when he loses his grip on the pen he is holding. 

Jongin is very very screwed. 

The pediatrician's mind is blank, like television with no signal but on static. He wants to do something but his body won't cooperate. This is the moment when he realizes that there is no escaping. 

Sehun doesn’t break his eye contact on Jongin when he pulls the chair and sits slowly. He feels dizzy, he can't believe that the man he's been pining for weeks is now in front of him–as his patient. 

His patient. Does that mean he is… 

"Jongin, what are you doing here?" He mutters, his expression goes softer when he notices the pediatrician's eyes get glassy. 

"Sehun. I have to tell you something." He moves in his seat, adjusting his posture. 

Jongin looks him straight in the eye, and those pool of honey is now full of determination. 

His heart races so loud that he can practically hear it pound in his ears. He swallows everything as he patiently waits for Jongin to speak, although he is dying of anticipation. 

"I am pregnant and you're the father." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL! Jongin didn't stutter when he told Sehun because he wants to be brave for his child now 😢 This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this fic, that's why it kinda took long hehe sorry. Thank you for supporting my story! 
> 
> Follow me on my new twitter acc [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato)


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance sorry for any grammatical error for this unedited chapter and this is my first time to write smut 😅😅😅. Thank you for reading!

_ There he was sitting alone, champagne glass in his hands. Although there were several people scattered on the venue Dr. Kim stood out like a sore thumb or perhaps Sehun immediately spotted the beauty amongst the crowd.  _

_ He fixes his hair and clears his throat, willing himself to muster all the courage to talk to the attractive pediatrician.  _

_ Turns out Jongin, he learned his first name–is endearing as fuck, according to his own vocabulary. They’ve been talking for an hour, sharing funny encounters in their department. And probably due to borderline drunkenness, they were getting a bit touchy, all because the son of the director kept redirecting the roaming waiters to offer cocktails to the two busy men who seemed to be engrossed in each other.  _

_ Sehun still maintains his perfect posture while sitting on the barstool, however, Jongin is a different story, he kept swaying and sliding off on his seat. Sehun reached out and grabbed him by his waist, causing the pediatrician to jolt in his touch.  _

_ “I-I’m sorry Dr. Oh.” Jongin shyly ducks his face to hide his blushing red face.  _

_ “Do you… want to come with me? I’ve got a hotel room upstairs” His eyes widen when he feels the obstetrician whispers to his ears. He gulps nervously but nods when Sehun intertwines their hands to pull him out of his chair slowly. Of course, who wouldn’t be nervous when you’re not clueless on what’s about to happen next, he’s not the type to have one night stands with his co-workers but maybe, this doctor can be an exception.  _

_ Before leaving the venue, Sehun can see Chanyeol’s wide smile with matching thumbs up from a distance.  _

_ “Seems like Director Park’s son has taken a liking to us.” Jongin chuckles.  _

_ Sehun shakes his head. “He’s my best friend, please forgive his weirdness, my dear..”  _

_ With the cute pet name, Jongin can’t help but giggle as the doctor cradles his face, aiming to kiss him but they were interrupted when several doctors with familiar faces entered the elevator.  _

_ The awkwardness quickly left the small space when they both looked at each other smirking. The soft jazz that plays inside the elevator didn’t help in hiding the fits of chuckles they both try to suppress.  _

__

_ Jongin feels light and free as of the moment, after getting bored with the long speeches earlier in the gala, he thinks he deserves to let loose a little just for tonight.  _

_ Upon entering the room, Sehun is quick to smash his lips on Jongin. The latter wraps his arms around Sehun as they tumble towards the bed.  _

__

_ It was hurried but full of fiery passion. _

_ He fell on the mattress in a thump, the doctor on top of him captured his lips greedily, tongue already mapping the inside of his mouth when he willingly accepted it. _

_ Jongin's hands caress the doctor's hair, moaning into his mouth in enjoyment. He slightly yanks it to tease, which resulted in a more needed press of lips against him. _

_ “Dr. Oh, take your coat off.” He mouths off in a flirtatious manner. “And mine too.” _

_ The doctor disconnects their mouth in a grunt. _

_ Jongin laughs in that, his mind is reeling, maybe it was the alcohol or lust that’s clouding his mind right now. _

_ When their expensive articles of clothes are removed. He shivers when he feels the coldness drips on his naked skin. However, when he looks at Sehun, who’s dark eyes roams around his body as if he wanted to devour him. Feeling suddenly warm, he flutters his eyes towards the doctor. _

_ Sehun practically worshipped his body as he places kisses on places Jongin could only imagine. Teeth grazing on his skin, Sehun marks him slowly.  _

_ “You’re so good for me.” Sehun suddenly stops kissing him to admire his work on Jongin’s body.  _

_ Jongin looks at him, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. “I-I can’t take it anymore if you keep continuing this.” He replies in a commanding tone. He thinks he’s about to explode, his thighs shake whenever he feels Sehun’s hardening cock brushes on his skin.  _

_ Sehun lets out a breathy chuckle and jumps out of the bed to rummage through the bedside drawer.  _

_ Jongin lays in the bed, leg spread when he blocks out the noise of sehun ransacking because the only thing he could hear is his heart rapidly beating through his ears.  _

_ “Shit, shit.”  _

_ Jongin comes out of his trance when he hears Sehun mumbling. “What is it?”  _

_ “I don’t have any condoms with me, only this.” He takes out the bottle of lube.  _

_ “There’s no way I can wait any longer.” He pants. “It’s okay, so please hurry up and do me.” Jongin shamelessly mutters that shocked Sehun. Having unprotected sex is the last thing Jongin wants to worry about.  _

_ “I guess I am this irresistible.”  _

_ Jongin rolls his eyes. “S-shut up!” _

_ Sehun obliges and shuts himself by attacking Jongin’s mouth, tongue prodding inside that resulted in a sweet mewl from Jongin. He stops to pour a fair amount on his fingers.  _

_ Jongin bit his lips as he anticipates Sehun’s finger, but his efforts have gone to waste when he moans loudly as Sehun’s finger sinks inside his hole to stretch him. Slowly, the pain gets replaced with pleasure when he adds another finger. Once he added his third finger, Jongin’s doesn’t shut his eyes in pain and his thighs are finally relaxed, he may have moaned and whimpered whenever Sehun’s finger brushes on his prostate. _

_ When Sehun gets closer to him, he can hear his breathy moans as he pushes his length inside Jongin. His fingernails dig through Sehun’s back when he jerks as his whole body adjusts to Sehun. The doctor on top of him leaves trails of kisses on his jaw as he waits for him to relax.  _

_ Jongin nods with his mouth hanging in pleasure when Sehun starts to thrust inside him, he arches his back and wraps his legs around him tightly as the doctor continues to rock into him.  _

_ “F-fuck, you’re so beautiful.”  _

_ The pediatrician smiles and slaps the doctor on top of him in a teasing manner. He might be blinded by lust right now, but Sehun’s sappiness always gets through him.  _

_ Sehun fucks him hard and fast until he feels the heat coiling in his stomach, he releases himself inside Jongin, he really does want to pull out before spilling himself but Jongin's legs cages his body tightly that it was too late.  _

_ Jongin writhes under him as he moans lewdly. Sehun doesn’t stop in thrusting, riding his climax as Jongin clenches around his length. He rewards him by pumping Jongin’s length and spills on his stomach.  _

_ He slowly pulls out and kisses Jongin senselessly. Sehun scrambles out of the bed to grab some tissues to clean themselves and Jongin’s dripping hole.  _

_ Sehun turns his head to Jongin, looking totally blissed out. He’s sweating and has his hair sticking out everywhere, but he got this irresistible smile plastered on his face that makes Sehun’s heart swoon.  _

_ He flops down on the bed, his gaze never leaving Jongin’s face. “Stop being so seductive, my dear.” Sehun huffs. “C’mere.” He pulls Jongin towards his body to kiss him sweetly this time.  _

  
  


"I am pregnant and you're the father." 

Sehun is caught off guard when he hears Jongin’s confession. 

“Today is my fifth week, In case you’re gonna ask.” 

Fifth week? _ Right. Right.  _

It dawns upon him, his brain whirrs, and calculates the days before this happens. 

__

Oh right! How can he be so fucking careless. 

He probably looks stupid right now, when he's gaping like a fish. Suddenly, he feels lightweight. He clenches his fist and places it on the table for support. Still, no words come out of his mouth and that infuriates Jongin. 

Jongin understands the doctor's shock right now, but he should be saying something right now. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t want it to be dramatic as the moment he found out, he cried and ran to Baekhyun. However, his reaction isn’t what he pictured in his mind. 

He cannot read Sehun’s eyes right now. Jongin realizes he doesn’t really know him at all, and the only thing that connects them together is the child he is carrying right now. It is such a bitter pill to swallow. 

Even before his tears threaten to slip through his cheeks, he gathers himself and hastily stands up to run towards the door. 

Everything happens so fast, in one moment, Sehun sits there unmoving, his whole body feels numb. Then the next, Jongin goes away, his hands already reaching the doorknob. 

With a twist on the knob, he isn’t able to open the door, not when Sehun's warm chest presses against his back, his arm is wrapped around his torso while the other hand is placed on top of his hands preventing him to open it. 

“Don’t go, please.” 

Jongin seldomly cries, and today is the third time he’s crying all because of Sehun and his stupid charm. 

Sobs escape his lips when he turns around to face the father of his child. His bottom lips quiver when he sees Sehun’s face etched with sadness. His face gets held carefully as if he’s a fragile object that could break anytime. Sehun’s thumbs run down on his racing tears while leaving wet kisses all over his face in an effort to stop him from crying. 

Sehun’s actions only add fuel to the fire, his heart clenches and at the same time relief washes over him. He pulls the obstetrician and hugs him tightly to bawl his eyes out on the doctor's chest, not caring if the other’s shirt gets wet with his tears and snot. 

Yes, he is crying, but this time–these are happy tears. Sehun’s whispers of reassurance ring to his ears that settle right inside him, putting him in solace. 

No more hiding.

  
  


  
  


Baekhyun suddenly chokes on the candy he is munching, courtesy of his nephew's sweet stash. The kid is busy watching his cartoons while he is busy making their lunch. 

He tilts his head in wonder, what the heck happened to Jongin. He only hopes it went well since he hasn’t received any death threats on his phone by now. 

Closing his eyes, he crosses his fingers briefly, wishing his best friend’s well-deserved happiness to happen and imagining the savory food he’s about to taste next week. 

“Uncle Baek! Something smells burning.” His nephew screams from the living room. 

Shit, he just burned the eggs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaas Baek, thank you for you effort! I hope your nephew likes burnt egg!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I'm still waiting for my internet connection to be fixed 😅 For the mean time, I uploaded this unedited chapter, so please forgive me for any errors. This is my first time to write smut, I hope I didn't disappoint you all hehe 😘😘😘 
> 
> Follow me on my new twitter acc [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato). Thank you for reading!


	9. Nine

“S-sorry, I ruined your shirt.” He sniffles, his eyes fleeting to the wet patch he made on the doctor’s shirt. 

Sehun guided them over to the hospital bed as he cried his heart out. He was held gently the whole time until there were no more tears of frustration left within Jongin. 

“I’m okay now, I-uhm… You can put me down.” 

“No.”

“Seriousl–” Sehun hugs him tighter that makes it hard for Jongin to wriggle his way out of the obstetrician's arm and lap. 

“Tell me everything. Even if it is just your 5th week, tell me everything that I’ve missed.” If Jongin is not mistaken, Sehun's tone has a hint of guilt in it. 

Jongin sighs, he wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and adjusts himself on his lap to look at him on the same eye level. 

He presses a quick kiss on the obstetrician’s cheek. “Aside from the exhausting morning sickness and my usual bitchy attitude, nothing has changed.” 

In a quick breathe of relief, “I gotta plan your prenatal care.” Sehun shakes his head, thinking that this must be a dream. Jongin is in his arms, pregnant with his baby that is as small as the sesame seed right now. 

For a second Jongin is concerned because he can’t read Sehun–he kind of looks distracted. 

The furrows on his brows smoothen as he smiles towards Jongin, eyes sparkling with joy. “I’m glad it was you.” 

His knees go weak whenever that flash of smile goes towards him, and this time, his reaction is still the same. The way his heart pitter-patters on his chest right now is proof that his heart beats for Sehun. 

Sehun excuses himself, maneuvering him away from his lap to grab something in a hurry.

He sits on the bed awkwardly, swinging his legs subconsciously. The pediatrician gnaws his lips, wondering how the hell Baekhyun set up him that led to this situation. At first, he plans to ignore his best friend for a few days for ditching him on his first check-up but now, all he wants is to show his gratitude to the elder in the best possible way. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Sehun stood in front of him, his eyes avoiding Jongin’s curious stare while his cheeks were painted in pink. The piece of paper in his hold shakes with the tremble of his hands. 

“When I said that I’m glad it was you, I-I would like to be your doctor throughout the duration of your pregnancy and also as y-your…”

Sehun hands him a prescription form. 

Written on the paper are the names of the vitamins he must take and several recommendations to maintain a healthy diet for him and his baby. But what caught his eye is a question scribbled on the bottom before his signature. 

_ Will you be my boyfriend?  _

Sehun thinks it’s lame but there’s nothing he can do about it if his confession comes out like that, he admits he still hasn’t recovered from the initial shock of the revelation. Nevertheless, right now, he’s sure of one thing, he would love to take care of Jongin and  _ their  _ baby. Their baby. Isn’t this what he’s been dreaming for a long time? 

_ Okay,  _ there is still no reply from Jongin, not even a croak. 

Sehun is ready to accept the rejection but it didn’t happen because Jongin is already jumping to his arms, clinging to him like a koala. 

“Of course, I would love to! I actually planned to ask you alongside my confession of my pregnancy but it doesn’t matter now because my answer is yes.” 

Upon hearing his words, adrenaline pumps through Sehun’s blood, something sparks inside him bursts in happiness as he kisses Jongin deeply and spins him around, just like in the cliche romance movies Sehun secretly watches. 

  
  


“Baekhyun! We need to talk, crying emoji, heart emoji.” He read softly because his nephew is already sleeping beside him soundly. 

He sits up to text him. 

_ HA YOU OWE ME A LOT YOU PUNK! Pls pls tell me it went well right?  _

He waits a few minutes to receive Jongin’s reply. Usually, his best friend replies quickly, so something must’ve happened. 

_ Sorry can’t reply that fast, I was texting my boyfriend :D _

“His what?!”

_ Excuse me?!? Your what? :0  _

_ Sehun finally had the balls to ask you out!  _

_ Fukcin finally!  _

_ You know that I’m so happy for you <3  _

_ I know hyung, thank you so much. Love you! _

Baekhyun has a lot of stories to tell to his future godson or daughter, and he would like to start it on how he helped Jongin and Sehun got together. 

  
  


  
  


**6th week**

“Lucky bastard.” Baekhyun mutters with a scowl on his face. It’s too early in the morning to see something that reminds him of his inexistent love life. 

“Baek!” Jongin waves enthusiastically after placing a kiss on a retreating Dr. Oh before the elevator closes. 

He only huffs in reply but Jongin comes running to crush him in a tight big hug.

“Thank you so much hyung!” 

“Jongin I-I can’t breathe.” Jongin’s hug loosens when Baekhyun starts to tap out the other’s back like how he does when he’s about to lose in their friendly wrestling game during middle school. “Oops sorry.” 

“Your bear hug gets stronger as time passes by.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and pretends to be annoyed with Jongin. “Oops sorry.” 

“Got your problems solved with your baby daddy huh.” He’s only teasing his best friend but he was genuinely happy when Jongin is practically glowing like this.

“Oh come on I know you helped him.” 

His best friend winks at him. “Oh yes, thank me.” 

“Hey you two, get back to your offices, you’ve got a lot of patients already in line.” Nurse Joohyun scolds them.

“But Nurse Joohyun I gotta tell you something…” 

Baekhyun proceeds to bother Joohyun and decides to drop the bomb on Jongin and Sehun’s current relationship status. The pediatrician smiles as the two bickers, his hand is unconsciously placed on his belly. Seems like everything will be fine from now on, _ my little bean _ . 

  
  


  
  


Or so he thought. 

He is currently in the middle of consultation when Junmyeon suddenly calls him, excusing himself, he answers his brother's call which seems to be an emergency. 

“Hello hyung?”

“Oh my god! You wouldn’t believe me!”

His heart starts to pound. “What is it?” 

“Minseok decided to go back, and he’ll be here next week!” 

“Are you serious hyung? Is he still pissed off on us?” He grits his teeth in frustration. Of course, he and Junmyeon are scared to the bones upon knowing the news of their eldest brother’s arrival. 

Jongin is probably too young to remember when their parents died, and it was Minseok who took over their family business and cared for them. He was an authoritative brother inside their house but he raised them with compassion and love despite his busy schedule.

Perhaps Minseok hyung wanted us to be surprised but their family’s accounting firm is connected to Junmyeon’s company, hence he was informed early. 

Four years ago, before Minseok relocated to China, he decided to set up an engagement for his brothers, a well profitable engagement, according to him. Fortunately, Jongdae, the second to the youngest, goes along with Minseok’s plan and is happily married now together with his wife in China. Jongin wonders how Minseok convinced Jongdae when he used to be the wildest one among the Kim brothers. 

But Junmyeon and Jongin are on a different case, both of them didn’t want to get settled at that time and worse, to a person whom they barely knew and in spite of Minseok’s effort of setting up dates for them, it always ended up in chaos that enraged the eldest. He warned his brothers that when he comes back, their bad blood is just starting and proceeds to give them forehead kisses before walking to the departure lane. 

“Junmyeon hyung, what are you going to do? Are you going to fetch him from the airport?” 

“No, he’s got a driver but expect a call from him, he may invite us for dinner. Man, I’m kinda scared, I hope he won’t repeat the arrangements he made like the last time.” 

Jongin gulps, he knows he trusts his brother and if he reveals it to him, Junmyeon won’t react to him harshly right? “Hyung, I need to tell you something before Minseok hyung.”

He releases a deep breath. “I am–” 

“Holy shit!” 

“What, what happened?!” Jongin almost forgot he’s still inside his office with his patient and his mother, he bows his head in apology to the two, his expression looks like in between of an embarrassment and constipation.

“Minseok texted me, his original flight got problems with the aircraft repair or something, and now he agreed to be moved to the earliest one. So he’ll arrive tomorrow!” 

“What the fu...dge.” His eyes briefly move over to the boy and mother who’s staring at him sharply, he immediately presses his lips together to shut himself and prevent any more foul language from coming out his mouth. 

  
  


“Jongin, what happened? You look tired.” Sehun asks in worry. Jongin decided for them to meet up with him in the hospital cafeteria. They were supposed to have a lunch date outside but the pediatrician informed him that he was kinda tired of going outside. 

Jongin only sighs, they both sit in silence, his head on Sehun’s shoulder while their hands are intertwined under the table hidden from the sight of everyone. “Hey, have you told anyone about our baby?” 

Sehun shakes his head. “Nope.” 

Well, that’s cool, unlike him. 

“How about you?” 

“Only Baekhyun and Nurse Joohyun. Is that okay, right?” Jongin beams his puppy eyes to him. 

Sehun pinches his cheek. “That’s more than okay.” The obstetrician assures him. So that must be the reason for Nurse Joohyun’s warning to him, he realizes. 

“I know it is probably too early to announce to everyone but we’ll tell our families right, I mean I’m not forcing you or anything, we only got together like days ago so I’m-” Sehun shushes him by bumping a spoonful of mash potatoes on his mouth. Jongin side-eyes him but accepts the food Sehun is feeding him. 

“You are so cute.” 

He wanted to talk back but is in the middle of munching his food. A pinch on Sehun’s side wouldn’t hurt him, he decides. 

The obstetrician jerks in his seat when he feels the nip through his skin. Jongin smiles triumphantly. 

The comfortable silence they have is short-lived when it gets interrupted with Dr. Byun’s booming gasp. 

“Dr. Oh, you’re already putting something in his mouth this fine afternoon, you're so shameless.” Sehun only huffs in reply to Dr. Byun’s teasing. 

Baekhyun immediately sits in front of them and offers his favorite banana milk to Jongin who refuses with a smile. The pediatrician isn’t in the mood for banana milk right now and Sehun might find it disgusting that he and his best friend exchange salivas through sharing a drink, can’t blame him for wanting to have a good impression. 

Jongin snickers. “That doesn’t matter you idiot, I’m already pregnant.” Baekhyun probably laughed too loud at that because it causes other people to turn their heads to search where the noise came from. 

“Both of you are the hot topic in several departments you know, apparently there were a lot of employees who saw what you did earlier in the elevator.” He isn’t really surprised that Baekhyun knew this because his best friend is basically a friend of everyone here in this hospital, so he knew every gossip that goes around in this place. 

“We don’t mind.” Sehun says and looks at Jongin for approval in which the latter nods enthusiastically, his gaze practically throws hearts towards the obstetrician. “Yeah, it is fine.”

Now that’s Baekhyun’s cue to leave the two love birds alone. 

“Well, I gotta go, you two enjoy your lunch.” Baekhyun ruffles Jongin’s hair, moving to another, his hands hover over Sehun’s as he hesitates but continues to do so. He proceeds to leave the table after messing the couple’s look, their hair sticks out everywhere. 

“He messed up your hair but how come it still looks so soft.” Sehun pouts while he fixes Jongin’s hair whose giggles are music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! They finally got together! 💕💕💕And Minseok is gonna be in the next chapter! When will he reveal his pregnancy to his brothers? 
> 
> I noticed that my story is kinda slow burn? I guess I need to practice on writing time skips, please bear with me 😅😅 Whenever Jongin goes live on ig, I wanna touch his hair cuz it looks so soooft. Finally reached 100+ kudos! 🎉 It wouldn’t be possible without you! Thank you for reading my story, kudos, comments. I practically have a screenshot of your comments saved on my phone because it makes me happy 💖 Take care everyone! 
> 
> Twitter [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato). Support Baekhyun and Lay's album! Thank you!


	10. Ten

**6th week**

“This is me, the last on the left, I look cute right?” Jongin points out on his phone, showing a childhood picture with a beaming smile on his face. 

“You still look cute though, but much more lovelier.” The pediatrician scrunches his nose when Sehun pinches his pink cheeks. 

“These are my brothers, the tallest there–although not anymore, is our eldest, Minseok, he’s the one who raised us when our parents passed away, the next one is Junmyeon, you probably have seen him? I think so, ‘cause he used to fetch me at the hospital.” 

Sehun avoids Jongin’s stare and adjusts his dress shirt’s neckline awkwardly. Of course, he knows Junmyeon, the one who made him go jealous over and dumb as fuck. 

“And the one beside me is Jongdae hyung, he’s funny but way too whiny for me. He’s still in China with his wife, I wonder when he will visit us here.” He kinda misses their bonding together. “Minseok hyung will arrive tonight, so I’ll come with Junmyeon hyung after work.” 

“Then our lunch date right now is perfect, since I won’t be able to accompany you tonight.” He pouts. 

Sehun gazes on Jongin’s honey colored eyes and brushes the muffin crumbs on the side of his face. “Not to be biased, but you’re the most adorable of them all.” He chuckles. 

Jongin rolls his eyes but the heat rising on his face begs to differ. 

“I hope the baby gets it after you.” Sehun says in a whisper. 

“Are you serious? I want the baby to look like you, you’ve got the best features out of all any doctors working in the hospital.” 

Sehun shakes his head in a laugh and proceeds to feed Jongin the muffin that he ordered.

Swallowing down his food, “You keep feeding me a lot, do you plan for me to get fat?” He mumbles in a joking manner. 

_“No_ , my dear, I want you and our baby to be healthy, don’t worry I’ve prepared a nutritional plan just for you, I’m your doctor after all.” 

Jongin tilts his head cutely in agreement. “Whatever you say, _Doc._ ” Giggles follow when Sehun attacks him with neck kisses. 

He wanted to open up to Sehun about his plans on informing their respective families about his pregnancy but he decides to delay it for now.

  
  


  
  


“Hyung, do you have any gifts to give for Minseok hyung?” He’s slightly excited and nervous to see his eldest brother. 

“No, he’s the one coming back, so he should be the one to give us souvenirs or something. In fact, the reservation I got can be considered a welcome gift for him.” His brother announces proudly. “You know the NNG restaurant by the famous Chef Park?” 

Oh Baek actually invited him to eat there this Saturday, coincidentally, he easily got a reservation too, and he thinks that Sehun might be involved in it. 

“Yes, Chef Park, that’s Sehun’s best friend.” He blurts out. 

Junmyeon turns his head to him. “Who is Sehun?” 

_Shit,_ Jongin, why are you so chatty. He kinda wants to slap himself right now. 

The car stops in front of a restaurant in a modern-looking building “Oh we’re here.” Junmyeon decides to let it slide for now but as the smartest among the Kim brothers, his question isn’t going to stray away from his memory for a few days. 

Jongin ignores his brother and composes himself as they get out of the car together. 

The waiter guides them to their reserved table. The restaurant is full, the decor inside has a minimalist touch, with monochrome walls paired with elegant velvet lights. The mood inside is light and relaxing as the soft jazz music plays harmoniously over the clacking of the utensils and the laughter of the guests inside. 

Chanyeol has definitely good eyes. 

Upon sitting comfortably, he immediately fishes out his phone to text Sehun. 

_I’m already at the restaurant_ (o^▽^o) _Did you know that hyung got us reserved at NNG, I wonder what’s the special tonight._

_I trust your best friend, he’s a good cook and his best friend has good taste hahaha_ ╰(*´︶`*)╯ 

_BABY You should’ve told me, I could’ve gone there and pretend to be your waiter just to see you._

_Oh shut up, we’re just together earlier. But I miss you_ ❤

Sehun squeals in delight, simple conversation like this with Jongin drives him mad, like a blushing highschool student talking to her crush. 

The obstetrician dials the number of MQ, Chanyeol’s sous chef because he knows his best friend often misplaces his phone when he’s working. 

“Hello MQ hyung, sorry but can I talk to Chanyeol?” MQ guffaws because Sehun is right, Chanyeol lost his phone around the working station. 

“Chanyeol! Jongin is currently at your restaurant, I don’t know which table but I think it’s saved under the name of Jung...Junmyang? I’m not sure though. Can you serve him your best dish yet, I suggest the healthy ones too, pretty please.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Oh Sehunnie, your _please_ doesn’t have a face, but since you’re my best friend and your boyfriend is practically eating for him and your baby, I’ll certainly make something good for them.” 

  
  


  
  


Some of the dining guests turn their heads to his brother, his dominant aura can be felt just by looking at the man, walking towards their table with a soft smile on his face. 

The brothers stand up to welcome him, but it’s Jongin who jumps on Minseok to encage him in a tight hug. “Jonginnie! I missed you.” With a kiss on his forehead, he lets go of his brother. 

“Glad you’re back.” Junmyeon greets in their embrace. “You’re probably starving and tired from your flight, so let’s order some food.” 

After pouring the wine on their glasses, the waiter left their table upon receiving their order. Jongin’s kinda glad no one mentioned on why he refused to drink the cold beverage and why he didn’t order pasta since his brothers knew that he was a fan of that dish, the texture is just revolting when it slides on his mouth, so no more of that Italian dish. 

Although he can see some of the stray lines of wrinkles on his brother’s forehead, he still looks like he’s the youngest among them. He’s currently telling a story of his and Jongdae’s misadventures in China and how he helped him court his now wife. Jongin chuckles, his evening is going fine so far, as he shares laughter with his brothers. 

The food they served smells _so_ good that Jongin’s stomach churns, he thinks that it may have earned approval from his little bean. With their conversation forgotten, he cheerily digs in his food. 

Jongin noticed that so far, there were some stray ingredients or herbs that he knew didn't belong, still, it was delectable and appears to be healthier to be eaten, it even earns praises from Minseok since he’s a health conscious man. Dabbing the napkin on the corners of his mouth, he has this urge to burp but his brother is in front of him, he doesn’t want to get an earful of scolding about fine dining etiquette. 

“Jun, did you get this Merlot wine for me? I noticed that our bottle is different from the other tables.” Minseok inquires, but Junmyeon shakes his head. “Weird, maybe the waiter made a mistake, I’ll ask him about it when he returns.

Finally, their desserts are served but Jongin noted that this wasn’t the one they ordered. It was supposed to be a good ol’ boring chocolate cake, but right in front of him is chocolate cake truffles covered in gold leaves, arranged meticulously with luster dust on the sides. 

Jongin calls out the waiter. “Excuse me sir, but this isn’t the cake we ordered.” The waiter, Lucas, introduces himself and flashes him with a dazzling smile. “The chef decided to upgrade your order, you can think of it as _‘compliments from the chef’,_ Mr. Jong-uhm...Kim _._ ” 

“Hold on, can you please call the chef, we want to compliment him personally.” Minseok interjects with a stern voice and cheshire grin. Lucas left with a nod and a nervous expression on his face

Jongin feels a tingling of hair standing on the back of his neck, the way his brother spoke feels like something bad is gonna happen. 

“Jongin.” 

“Y-yes hyung?”

“In any way, do you know the chef?” 

He doesn’t have a chance to reply to Minseok when a tall guy with chestnut hair in his chef uniform walks towards them, he’s pressing his lips together that his side dimples come out, and he is doing a little secretive wave of hands to Jongin in an effort to greet his best friend’s boyfriend, that the pediatrician is 100% sure that everyone inside the restaurant sees it. 

Chanyeol stood there in front of them in an awkward stance. He is the owner of this restaurant, he should be confident enough to greet his guests, Jongin thinks internally. 

Junmyeon must’ve felt the tension when he greets Chanyeol before Minseok could mutter something. “Chef Park, can I say that what you’ve served is one of the best out of the fine dining restaurants that I’ve eaten, although it was hard to get a reservation, it was really worth it...” 

Chanyeol is currently communicating with Jongin through his eyes but the pediatrician doesn’t understand because he’s only seeing some widening, squinting, and winking. He eventually gives up after Junmyeon finishes his compliments, and because Jongin looks so confused and dumbfounded. 

He decides to play it cool. “Thank you, Mr. Kim, the special wine and dessert are on the house tonight.” 

Minseok suddenly clears his throat that makes Chanyeol and Jongin jolt. “I really liked the food, Thank you.” He smiles sincerely. “I guess you already knew my brother, Jongin, given with your… distressed signals on him.” 

He brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip of the wine. “Say, Chef Park...” Minseok glances at his youngest brother. 

“Yes?”

“Are you single?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed that I've written a texting scene on almost every chapter hahaha, I think this will now be a part of this fic, I also changed the emoji format since I also post this on AFF and that platform has a hard time when it comes to emojis (￣ヘ￣) and sorry for the late updates, I celebrated my birthday on 10th last week on my aunt’s and forgot to bring my laptop, it was supposed to be a 1 night sleep over but it turned into a whole week so I apologize. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this first chaptered fic of mine. I only started to pick up writing as a hobby because of the lockdown last march, now that It’s been a few months, I’m really making an effort to practice longer chapter but I find that difficult hehe, my friends often scolded me for updating with such short chapters 😅😅😅 
> 
> This is kinda getting long so to end, I really appreciate your comments, kudos, upvotes, subscriptions, whatever that is 💖 Thank you for making squeal like Sehun is whenever he talks to Jongin sweetly.
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato). Support Baekhyun, Lay's album and Chanyeol's new release! Thank you!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This chapter may have caused some confusion about Chanyeol knowing about Jongin's pregnancy, I wasn't clear about that sorry, if you notice his openness and giggles about the issue, that's his cue 😉😉😉

“Huh, m-me?”

A million thoughts gear up on Jongin's mind because of his brother's question. A shiver runs throughout his whole body that goes rigid. In adrenaline, he immediately springs up from his seat and goes beside him to protect the poor chef under the scrutiny of his hyung. 

“Ah, no, he's uhm very very taken.” 

Minseok brings down the glass of wine he's holding elegantly. “Jongin, don't be so rude, let your friend answer my question.” There's a teasing glint on his brother's eyes. 

Jongin didn't know that Chanyeol's big expressive eyes could even go wider as he looked at the pediatrician beside him.

Chanyeol hesitates but his best friend's boyfriend looks so helpless, he kinda wants to pat his head or maybe read him a bedtime story when he can't fall asleep. “Yes, I am… already in a relationship.” Jongin sighs in relief, his nervous heart almost wants to leave his rib cage. 

Now it's the waiter's turn to look confused, his mouth is slightly hanging as he sees through the chef’s' lies. 

Minseok chuckles cockily. “That's too bad, you see, my brother here is _very very_ single.” He glares at Jongin before sliding a little on the side of his chair and puts his arm over to Junmyeon who jerked in shock in his seat. 

“What? Me?” 

The eldest shakes his head, breathing out an airy laugh. “So I assume that Jonginnie knew your friend with his lover?”

“B-b-baek.” He stutters because Baekhyun is the first man he thought about, since he won't shut up how single he felt now that his best friend is lovey dovey with his baby daddy, wow that rhymes. “Yes he's with Baekhyun.” He's really sorry for dragging them in his mess, especially Chanyeol, his expression screams ‘Who is Baekhyun?’ 

“I see… I didn't know your best friend could snatch such a great man.” Minseok taps his fingers on the table and glances up to Chanyeol. “Sorry for bothering you, Chef Park, we really liked the dining experience, I'll definitely recommend NNG to some of my critique friends.” 

“Thank you so much, I appreciate it, sir. I'll be leaving you for now so you can enjoy your dessert.” Before he turns his back, he tugs Jongin's sleeves a little, calling him to follow.

The pediatrician chuckles awkwardly at his brothers. “I forgot I gotta tell something to Chanyeol, I'll be back in a minute.” 

Jongin manages to catch up with Chanyeol, the chef looks bothered as his waiter asks him about the scene earlier. 

“Chanyeol.” Jongin waves, the chef sees him and waves his hand for him to come to the kitchen.” 

“Jongin, come, let's talk to my office.” The pediatrician enters the kitchen to go after Chanyeol. The room is filled with steam, and varieties of mouth-watering smell, makes him think about eating again. Every staff greeted Chanyeol with respect, and the chef acknowledged with a nod. 

Closing the door of his office, Jongin prepares himself to get an earful from the chef, he is sincerely sorry, there's no way he expects his brother to act like that. He can feel it in his guts that Minseok initially planned to set him up with him, the way he glared at him at that moment makes spiders crawl through his body. 

“Oh Chanyeol, I am so so sorr–” 

“Hi Jongin, nice to meet you up close. You're really cute just like how Sehun describes you, he's so lucky.” He has this goofy smile on his face as he blurts out those words quickly, his hand is hanging in the air as he waits for Jongin to shake it. 

Jongin doesn't know if he really smiled or scrunched his face when he shakes the Chef's hand. 

“Nice to meet you too… So I was talk–”

“Man, we should take a picture so I can send it to Sehun.” 

Sehun, why is your best friend so weird? He is fuming because he doesn't know if Chanyeol is just making fun of him or he's just plainly having a brain size of a pea by cutting him off. 

“Chanyeol!” He calls him out when the Chef searches on his pocket for his phone. 

“Let's take a selfie later but we need to address what happened earlier.” He directs sternly so that the chef will listen to him. When Chanyeol finally looks at him, he starts to apologize again.

“Look Chanyeol, I have no intention to drag you in this mess. I do apologize for my brother's intruding question, he's got this disease wherein he can't be stopped unless his brothers get married or something.” He grabs Chanyeol by the shoulder firmly. “I really like your best friend, Sehun, even if we've just met for a short time. Whenever we are together, I'm in bliss, he makes me so happy that I-I can't explain it well. I know it's too early but I'm already planning my future with him although with uncertainty since he got me pregnant and all–.” 

“Shut the hell up.” 

“Excuse me?” Jongin asks in an offended voice, he loses his grip on Chanyeol when the chef starts to ruffle his own hair. 

“Woah, are you really pregnant? That fucker didn't even bother to tell me.”

Wait, Sehun hasn't told anyone, he realizes. Oh. Jongin is the one who's digging his own grave by being so chatty. 

“Uhm I think Sehun plans to, but I think not this way or through me.” Jongin clasps his hands together and bites his lips. 

Chanyeol squawks, placing his palm dramatically on the wall to support himself while his other hand rubs his face in surprise. “The night I helped him at the gala… My tactics really worked.” He sounds so proud of himself. 

Chanyeol mentally wipes a fake tear and wants to give himself a round of applause for acting this _good_. 

Jongin's face goes warm at the mention, he clears his throat to call Chanyeol's attention again. “Okay so now you know, you understand my position right? If so–.” 

That's it! This is the third time he interrupted Jongin, he wanted to walk out of the office but when he heard from Chanyeol made him stand there petrified. 

“Oh cool, I'd be glad to help you two, oh I mean three.” He giggles adorably as he points to his belly. “So when will I meet this Baekhyun? Are you gonna play pretend? That would be very fun.” 

“W-wait, I'm sorry to ask this but do you even swing that way?” Jongin doesn't even know if Chanyeol likes men, he only blabs Baek's name in panic. 

“Nah, love is love.” 

That's a relief. 

“Oh I'll tell him about this first, Baekhyun is my best friend by the way and works at the same department with me in the hospital, I think you'll both complement each other.” Yeah, 'cause you're both loud, funny, and kinda stupid, he snickers internally. 

“We can go on a double date if only your friend likes it.” Even if Chanyeol's got an attention span of a puppy, he's already been a blessing to Jongin by offering his help in his current situation. 

The pediatrician envelops him in a friendly hug to show his gratitude to the chef. “Thank you so much Chanyeol, I didn't know what I would do earlier if you didn't ride with the conversation with Minseok hyung.” 

“I got you covered, but before you leave, let's take a picture first.” 

It's great that Sehun's got a supportive best friend like Chanyeol, like what Baekhyun is to him. 

Soft sounds of the murmurs of the restaurant guests and jazz play in the background. Minseok suddenly snorts. “I've been gone for four years, and still Jongin can't even hide it when he's lying. Perhaps, you can teach him.”

“If you're going to insult my skills of being an effective banker, you can shut up.” Junmyeon side-eyes his brother. “You've caused quite a shock there earlier.”

“I think Jongin is already seeing someone right now, I just don't know why he's hiding whoever that is from us.”

“And seriously just don't set us the hell up hyung, we can do it ourselves. I will settle down by the time I want to. You just arrived and you're already giving us headaches.” Junmyeon massages his temples.

Minseok pretends to give up by raising his two hands comically, his brother only manages to sigh. 

“Maybe he's dating a patient?”

“Or a criminal.” Minseok adds. 

“Why would he even, he's too damn scared to break any law so no. What about someone older than him like a lot older and richer.”

“Jonginnie doesn't need that, we're loaded.” Well, he’s right though.

“Then why would he bother to hide that person from us.” 

Minseok circles the glass on his hands, the wine inside it spins in motion. “Perhaps, he's got bigger shocking news.” 

Junmyeon gulps. “I hope he's not already married secretly.” 

“You're silly Jun.” Minseok laughs. “Speaking of.”

Jongin marches towards the table, a heavy pout adorning his face. 

“Oh, we're about to finish the bottle, thought you'd only be gone for a few minutes but it felt like years.” His brother snickers. 

Jongin rolls his eyes at the two, sorry he doesn’t drink anymore. In a different scenario, he would probably get drunk because of embarrassment. “Minseok hyung! What was that about.” Jongin hisses. He slumps on the chair, picking up a fork to stab the cake that Chanyeol made for them. “I thought we're over that, your obsession with setting us up is getting out of hand.” 

“I'm so sorry Jonginnie, you can't blame me, I only wanted the best for my brothers. And stop doing that on the cake if you're not going to eat it.” His brother is really unpredictable, he can drastically change his tone from sweet to scary in a second. 

“Just don't do that again hyung.” He mutters in a huff. 

“Okay, okay, just tell when we can meet this man of yours.” 

“M-me?” He points to himself, his eyes bounce from Junmyeon to Minseok, both of the brothers nod, eyes judging him. 

  
  


**6th week**

  
  


Sehun’s car clicks upon locking it, he makes sure to park his car properly before searching Jongin. 

He sees a lone figure clad in a big mickey mouse hoodie and sweatpants, sitting by the swing. 

“Hi.”

Jongin raises his head to search for the familiar voice, he squints his eyes because he couldn't figure out if that's Sehun or a walking tree. But a smile blooms on his face that stretches out the corners of his eyes when he recognizes his charming boyfriend coming towards him. 

The pediatrician couldn't sleep, no matter how many times he twisted and turned on the bed. His mind replays the happening earlier at the dinner, and thinking about Chanyeol and his unsuspecting Sehun, makes him feel guilty. 

It's not like he's expecting for him to pick up his call since it's midnight, however, in one ring Sehun answered it. 

So here they are, the two of them in a park near Jongin's house, with nothing but the speckled stars and the smiling crescent moon watching them. 

Sehun got down on one knee in front of him and offered his hand out to Jongin. There he goes with that lowly peasant thing again, Jongin drawls as his heartbeat increases its pace. 

“Do you want this lowly peasant to push you on the swing?”

Perhaps it’s the cold wind that makes him flush red on his cheeks to the tip of his ears but Jongin knows that the steady warmth source is from within him. “Will you stop doing that antic of yours.” He pretends to be annoyed but grabs the hand outstretched in front of him anyways. 

Sehun guides Jongin's hand back to the chain of the swing as he goes behind the pediatrician. “Just warn me if I'm pushing too hard.” 

Jongin hums, swinging back and forth as the little force pushes behind him. 

An overwhelming sound of the air goes through his ears as the swing goes higher, the soft breeze caresses his skin as he closes his eyes for a little while to savor this moment. A sigh escapes from his lips as he overthinks about his situation with him pregnant and all, soon everyone will find out about it and Jongin isn't sure if he should feel relieved in that idea. 

Sehun stops pushing Jongin when he feels that something is off with the latter. “Jongin, is everything all right?” He asks in concern. 

The swinging gradually loses its motion. 

Jongin suddenly stands up and stretches his arms. “No, but I know things will be better.” 

Sehun doesn't understand what Jongin meant with that but the pediatrician intertwines their hands and guides him towards the bench. 

The pediatrician places his head on Sehun’s shoulder, the two of them sitting on a bench in front of an empty playground, their hands never leaving each other.

“I know there’s a reason why you called me but I won’t force you to tell me right now. So let’s just watch stars tonight.” Sehun mumbles but Jongin only snickers in response.

Sehun looks at him, pretending to be offended. “Why are you laughing, I’m trying to be sweet and sensible here.” 

Jongin smiles at him, the stoplight on the intersection and the few street lights around the park are incomparable on the way his boyfriend's smile could match the way stars vividly shone above them, it lits his whole world, and suddenly, the dim night lights don’t exist, not when everything in front of him is bright and beautiful. 

“I know, and I appreciate it.” He remembered the time he ignored Sehun for two weeks but he never forced him to blurt out the reason for it, and now that he knew about his pregnancy, Jongin knows that he and the baby too can trust him well. 

Jongin breathes deep and proceeds to recall the event earlier at the dinner, he told the tales of how he and Junmyeon avoided Minseok’s arrangements, how Chanyeol is dragged in the situation and Baekhyun also. 

Sehun laughs so loud that it echoes upon the mention of his best friend and Baekhyun. “I tell you Jongin, that would be chaotic.” 

Jongin slaps him lightly on his side, a pout marring his adorable face. “Hey! Don’t laugh, I already figured that out but Baekhyun is the first person to appear on my mind that time.”

“I hope you know that it’s not my intention to hide you and our little bean but I’m kinda scared of my brother, so I thought, I would ask you before I tell it to them.” His head bows down, refusing to look on Sehun. 

Sehun clicks his tongue, he raises Jongin’s head to squish the pediatrician’s face with his hands, cooing at his boyfriend. “My dear, there’s no way I’ll allow you to go there by yourself, We’ll get through this together with our baby, okay?” 

Jongin nods obediently, the icy wind encircles them, both of them shudder at the cold. 

The obstetrician stops mushing Jongin’s cheek, his face is too close to him, Sehun’s eyes go back and forth on his eyes and lips, tongue darting to wet his own dry lips. Jongin leans first, closing his eyes, and pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips because he thinks that Sehun is hesitating or more like shy to initiate their kiss. 

It’s slow, gentle and full of emotion, Jongin lets out a happy sigh as Sehun embraces him, calming his distraught mind with tenderness, the heat that envelops his body seeps within him that travels to his beating heart. 

Jongin disconnects their lips with a grin, lips red, and a deep blush on his cheeks. “What’s got you so shy, doc?” Sehun only manages to let out a laugh and hugs him tighter, Jongin being a good boyfriend, snuggles further on his chest. 

“Oh before I forgot...” He looks at Sehun, who’s waiting for his answer patiently. “I accidentally revealed to Chanyeol that I’m pregnant.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeolwasjustpretendingforJongin'swellbeing, to clear some confusion 😅 Jongin is such a worrywart, since he kinda slips it out without Sehun knowing, and given that Chanyeol is always there for his best friend, cue some flashbacks on the next chapter, sorryyyy, I should've been clear on that! 
> 
> /HEAVY BREATHING/ Chanyeol is so cute 😚😚😚 Surprise, surprise! (kinda) 🤗 So it's two updates in one week 💖 Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading 😍
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato). Support Baekhyun,Lay's album and Chanyeol's new release! Thank you! AND OF COURSE EXO-SC & KAI SOLO 💕


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback happened on the night after chapter 9.  
> Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language 😅😋

“Oh dear, I already told Chanyeol. He’s my best friend and a good guy, I trust him.”

Jongin tilts his head in realization, mouth hanging open. Suddenly, he pushes Sehun away. “Does he think I’m dumb? Then why did he pretend not to know.” 

Sehun rubs the back of his neck, eyes fleeting away from Jongin. 

“It may have been my fault.” 

When Jongin expressed his worry about telling it to others, nervousness practically emanated from him, it was almost tangible to Sehun. The very night, Sehun willed himself to reveal the news to his confidant. 

_ “Jongin is pregnant.” _

_ The bowl of tteokbokki in Chanyeol’s hands falls on the floor, an evident shock on his face, judging by the size of his eyes right now. He’s glad the bowl is stainless, but their food… Sehun decides not to dwell on what was supposed to be their food, now splattered on the ground. _

_ “Uhm, Chanyeol.”  _

_ “No shit man. That ain’t a funny joke.” Chanyeol stands dumbly in front of him, squawking in disbelief as he rumples his hair.  _

_ “I’m seriou _ –

_ “Shut the hell up!” _

_ Sehun looks at Chanyeol sharply, slightly offended with his best friend’s tone. “Ex-fucking-cuse me.” _

_ Slowly, Chanyeol walks towards him and engulfs him in a big hug. “I’m so proud of you man, I mean I helped you to score and all that stuff at the gala.”  _

_ The obstetrician squirms on his best friend’s arms and pushes him away, a tint of pink make its way on his cheeks. “We’re not gonna talk about that...” He huffs. “But thank you.” Sehun rolls his eyes when Chanyeol starts giggling, a heavy blow of smacks lands on his back. He’s used to this kind of abuse, it could be a clap, nudge, slap, or a blow from Chanyeol’s hands when he starts to laugh. _

_ “I-I’m really worried for him, for his well-being and our baby. We just got together for a few days but I genuinely care for him. We may have done other things a little backward, but I wanted to set things right.”  _

_ He sighs. “I want to know what scares him to announce it to his family.” The obstetrician shakes his head. _

_ “Hey, don’t push him too much, if you’re really that worried, try to open it up to him at the right time.” Chanyeol pats his head.  _

_ “You’re right!” Sehun stands up from his seat. “I’ll just have to be patient with him.” _

_ Chanyeol snorts. “Definitely, you should know that because you’re the doctor of pregnant people.”  _

_ Sehun raises his pinky finger in front of Chanyeol. “Don’t tell anyone about this, not even your dog, okay!”  _

_ His best friend suspiciously raises his other brow but links his pinky to Sehun’s anyway. “I won’t…” _

_ “Jongin seems to be wary when it comes to telling about his pregnancy, I guess I’ll show him how Oh Sehun loves till he’s confident enough.”  _

_ “Yikes, I can already hear the wedding bells.” Chanyeol fakes a shiver. _

_ Sehun sticks his tongue out cheekily to his best friend before turning away.  _

_ “Hey! Where are you going?”  _

_ “I’m gonna get my phone to call some take-outs unless you prefer the food on the ground, and clean that up!”  _

_ “Sehun, can we name your child after a famous basketball player?” His best friend calls out. _

_ “Absolutely no!” The obstetrician raises his voice from the other room. _

_ “What about from musical geniuses? _

_ “Oh god, still a no!”  _

“Wait… you think I’m that insecure about my pregnancy.” Jongin mumbles, his voice wavers a little. 

_ Shit,  _ this is not how Sehun expects their conversation to lead to this.

“N-no, it’s just that you’re worrying a little too much. Please don’t cry.” Sehun grabs Jongin’s hands in panic. 

Jongin sniffles, tears forming on his eyes. “I’m just scared of my brothers  _ okay _ because this is unexpected and a bit careless but I never regretted being with you.” 

“I want to know everything about you, what are you scared of, what keeps you up at night, heck even what’s your favorite shampoo and body wash. So that I’ll know how to help you in the best way I can.” Sehun wipes the stray tear threatening to fall on the corner of Jongin’s eye. “Now, don’t cry or else you’ll get cold.” 

Jongin swallows down in a chuckle. “You act like you’re talking to your patient.” 

Sehun smiles. “Sorry, just a habit but you’re technically my patient.” 

He kisses Jongin on the cheek. “My favorite patient.” 

The pediatrician snickers. “Don’t tell that to your other patients or else you’ll lose the long lines in your office.” 

“I won’t complain if it means I won’t be encountering jealous husbands who are ready to pounce on me whenever I instruct their wives to lift their shirts.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t complain if you want to lift my shirt.” Jongin shrugs while laughing because Sehun's face is evidently beet red. 

  
  


  
  


“You what?!”

Baekhyun slams his hands on the counter, earning a few glares from the stationed nurses. 

“Baek, calm yourself down.” Jongin should’ve told his best friend a little later, he grabs Baekhyun by the coat sleeves to drag him near the stairs for more privacy. 

“Jongin! Are you thinking straight? Please tell me you’re just joking.” 

Jongin refused to look at Baekhyun, gnawing his lower lips. “Hyung, I’m not...” Then proceeds to grasp his best friend’s shoulder. “No need to worry though, I don’t think my brothers will bring that up any longer. In fact, Sehun and Chanyeol know about this too.”

“I don’t know...Jongin.” 

Jongin feels the guilt eating him up, he’s really sorry for dragging him in this mess. “I’m sorry hyung, you’re the first one to appear in my mind at that time. Look, even Chanyeol is open on that idea too and Sehun is alread–” 

“Stop rambling, what did you just say?” 

Jongin stares at his best friend curiously. “Uhm…that I’m sorry?”

“Nope.” 

He bites his lips. “That you’re the first one to appear in my mind?”

Baekhyun sighs. A sigh that’s too loud. “After that.” 

“Chanyeol is open with the idea?” 

“Oh my god, yes! Y-you mean like a date?” Baekhyun celebrates as Jongin hits the right answer as he shakes his best friend’s hand enthusiastically. 

The pediatrician chuckles. “I should’ve told that first, jeez you’re so single hyung.” 

“I think yes, like a play date or maybe a double date with us.” 

Baekhyun hums wondering if the tall son of the hospital director fits his taste in men. 

“I’m not forcing you into this Baek, I already told you that my brothers won’t be bothered about that anymore, it’s cool. Unless. Wait I know that look on your eyes.” Jongin is so familiar with his best friend’s quirks, just by looking at him, he knows that Baekhyun is definitely interested. 

“I can invite Sehun if you want.” 

“Okay, Saturday night right?” Jongin nods at his best friend. 

“So where were you last night.” 

“I went home after that chaotic dinner then I couldn’t sleep so I met up with Sehun.” 

Baekhyun gasps, like a dramatic diva he is. 

Jongin immediately shushes him. “No, no, no, we didn't do anything like what’s inside that dirty mind of yours. We just talked about everything, he already knows my situation with my brothers.”

“That’s good. Please invite me when both of you planned to tell you brothers, I want to see Minseok’s reaction. I wonder if Sehun will back out?” Baekhyun loudly laughs.

Jongin pouts, muttering “ _ Asshole.”  _ quietly. 

Baekhyun squishes his cheeks. “Just kidding.” 

“Why don’t you come with me first, the parents of my patient gave me a box full of mochis.” 

Jongin thinks he likes the idea of getting babied while having a baby. 

“Is it just me or the days are passing by so fast?” Jongin ponders while munching on Baekhyun’s snack inside the latter’s room. 

“I don’t know about you, maybe because you spent your whole week sneaking out to make out with your baby daddy at lunchtime.”

Jongin only grunts in response, ignoring his best friend’s teasing. “Well, the restaurant is already closed by the time we arrive if you don’t stop fumbling in that shirt of yours.” 

“Do I look cool though?” Baekhyun asks while fixing his hair in front of the mirror. 

“Oh god yes. Can we go now?” 

“Seems like the weather is getting colder, look we’re both wearing sweaters.” Baekhyun is right, he was wearing a black and white striped sweater, while his best friend’s is a simple black sweater paired with a necklace and ripped jeans to make him look _ ‘fashionable’.  _ Jongin initially planned a great outfit to wear on their double date but he got tired by the thought of it so he just settled in comfortable attire, the only effort he exerted was to blow-dry his hair for it to fall softly on his head. 

Tapping his feet softly while humming a song he heard on the radio, he whines to Baekhyun. “Hyung, can you go a little bit faster.” 

“I’m almost finished! And please put down the snack, you’ll be full even before we get to eat our dinner.” 

  
  


  
  


Baekhyun pokes him on his side and whispers, “Dr. Oh looks fucking hot right now.” 

“Baek shut up.” Jongin mumbles in annoyance as he waves back on Sehun who spotted them from afar, looking devilishly handsome in a simple white dress shirt that accentuates his broad shoulders and a pair of denim pants.

Upon arriving at the table, he immediately places a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as he sits beside him that earns a teasing grumble from Baekhyun wherein the couple laughed. 

“Don't mind me. Now when can I meet the famous chef of NNG.  _ God  _ this place smells so good, my mouth is already watering every time I see the waiters serving the dishes.”

Sehun chuckles. “He’s just changing clothes at his office, he had to finalize the orders before handing it to his sous chef.” 

A momentary silence finds its way in their table. 

Under the table, Sehun starts to play with Jongin’s fingers. “D-dr. Byun, I gotta thank you… for helping me with Jongin. If it's not for you, I don't know how will I be able to make it up with him. I wouldn't be in this position right now without you.” 

Jongin can’t help but smile as his heart sighs at his boyfriend’s thoughtful actions, his stomach does a weird flip as he gazes at the shy and adorable blushing mess of a doctor. 

Baekhyun, as shameless as he is goes with a loud  _ ‘Awwww’ _ , “Jongin look, your boyfriend’s ears are pink.” 

“Hey don’t tease him.” Jongin laughs as he promptly covers Sehun’s ears with his head. 

“You’re welcome. I don’t like seeing my best friend sad and I know you make him happy so I know I need to do something, now here we are.” Sehun's thankfulness to him creates a sense of warmth inside Baekhyun as he smiles sincerely, his lips stretch out as his eyes crinkle. 

“And you just booked me a seat in this restaurant, I’ve been wanting to eat here for so long with Jongin.” He casually rubs his stomach. “So we’re even.” Then winks towards Sehun. 

Dr. Byun Baekhyun AKA 'Best wingman4ever'. 

As he observes at the two as they giggle together, Baekhyun is genuinely happy for both of them, he is assured that his best friend and little bean will be well-taken care of, Sehun's arms wrapped securely around Jongin– an evident joy radiates on his best friend. 

While Jongin and Sehun listen to Baekhyun’s adventure of riding the wrong elevator wherein he ends up in the hospital’s morgue instead of the Pedia ward because he’s too hungover, someone clears a throat behind them.

“So I panicked a-and and... A-are you C-chanyeol” Baekhyun stutters as he points out slowly towards the man, looking up to study his features behind the couple in front of him.  _ Woah  _ he’s definitely huge, I mean he’s tall, has wide muscular shoulders, and huge arms that bulges on this blue tee– _ Damn  _ he is exactly Baekhyun’s type, he couldn’t care less even if the handsome chef smiles goofily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This chapter has been sitting in my laptop for quite a few days and I feel like I cut the end short. I am struggling in writing because I couldn’t get my head in the game, my mental health is in not so good state (I’m recovering yall °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°) but reading your comments motivates me so much, thank you for spreading your love to me 💖💖💖 And someone actually pointed out that I haven’t introduced myself haha, You can call me Han, nice to meet you all! 
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato). AND ANNOUNCEMENT OF KAI SOLO AAAAAAAAAA 🐻 Support EXO-SC, feel free to cry while listening to Chanyeol’s nothin’ and twerk to Lay’s boom like meee.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind messages 💕, I haven't had time to reply in each of the replies (*/ω＼)
> 
> I hope everyone is having a lovely day! 
> 
> Reminder: English is not my first language.

He’s never seen Director Park’s only son this close, and Baekhyun wished he should've sooner. He shakes his head as he comes out of the trance when Jongin kicks him lightly under the table, a familiar smirk adorns his face. 

Jongin leans forward and mouths towards Baekhyun.  _ “Wipe that drool of yours.”  _ While Chanyeol greets his best friends. A snicker escapes Jongin’s lips and proceeds to introduce his best friend to the tall chef. 

Chanyeol holds his hand out in front of him. “Park Chanyeol at your service.”

Baekhyun quickly shakes it as the tips of his ears start to redden. “B-byun Baekhyun.” 

Does he really have to sit beside him, Baekhyun contemplates his life choices.

“Oh, I know you, my father has mentioned you when he talks about the happenings at the hospital.” He chuckles. “He made sure to put the label of the button that leads to the morgue in the employees' elevator.” 

With that, the trio burst out laughing while Baekhyun half smirks as he tries to recover from embarrassment and annoyance. 

“And Jongin, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding that I have caused, my intentions were good.”

“Don’t worry Chanyeol, we’ve already sorted that out.” Jongin says, turns his head beside him, to search for Sehun’s acknowledgment. Sehun obediently nods. 

“To make amends, I’ve prepared a feast for our table.” He winks and says in a low voice. “It’s on the house.” 

All of them cheered at the news but Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun is a little bit quiet. 

Weird because he’s known as the blabbermouth from the pediatrics ward. 

As Jongin gushes to Sehun all the food he wanted to eat tonight, Chanyeol leans on his seat and tilts his head closer to Baekhyun to whisper. 

Baekhyun stiffens when he feels Chanyeol’s hot breath ghosting his cheek. 

“I apologize for what I said earlier if that comes out as an insult. In fact, you’re always mentioned by my father because you’re one of the employees who aren’t afraid to complain and voice out his opinion to him, even if he’s the chairman and all. He really liked you, so when you criticized the lack of labels on the elevator, my father quickly acted upon it.” A puppy's eyes and smile works its way across Chanyeol’s face. 

That breaks the ice. 

Baekhyun cackles at that. “Yeah, I remember the face of the chairman when I complained about it, he looks like he’s suppressing his laughter because of my misadventure but he remains looking at me with a straight face.” 

What is even Baekhyun doing, the word  _ ‘awkward’  _ doesn't exist in his vocabulary. The man in front of him may be attractive but Baekhyun is a lot more charming when it comes to conversing, he can already hear Jongin whine about his inflated confidence. 

He faces Chanyeol with a more relaxed posture and proceeds to ask him about the food that he’s gonna serve. 

“Chef Chanyeol, what about the desserts? Our Jonginnie here loves sweets right now, I had to hide my chocolates in the pantry away from him.” 

Jongin squints his eyes sharply towards his best friend. “Hey! That only occurred two times.” He pouts adorably. 

Sehun chuckles beside him while rubbing soothing circles on Jongin’s back. “I’ll stack my office with any sweets you like, but you should lay it low after you get through your cravings, okay?” 

“You’re the best!” The pout the Jongin is sporting gets replaced with a pleased smile. 

“Don’t be fooled, it’s just an excuse you two love birds will use for sexy times.” 

In front of them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun fake gags. As they noticed that they did it at the same time, they both laughed loudly, and Chanyeol by instinct raised his hands to high-five Baekhyun. The former immediately hesitates but he jumps in his seat when a loud smack landed on his palms as Baekhyun catches his breath. 

Sehun smiles slyly at the scene in front of him, “Seems like they’re already getting closer.” 

Jongin only giggles in reply. 

  
  


  
  


“If I were to be sent on death row, I’d gladly request your restaurant's dishes as my last meal.” Baekhyun exaggerates his compliment as he rubs his stomach. 

“Thank you Chanyeol! No wonder your restaurant is really famous, the long lines are worth the wait.”

Chanyeol giggles at the flattery like a schoolgirl but with an insanely deep voice, Sehun notices. Don’t praise him that much, his ego is going to get big as his ears. 

“Since your boyfriend is his best friend, there’s no need for you to wait, right Yeol?” 

“Of course, any time you want!” Chanyeol beams. 

“Show off.” Sehun mutters. 

Chanyeol snickers as Jongin pinches the obstetrician’s side. “Don’t be like that to your best friend, he’s a sweetheart.” 

Sehun huffs. “What about me!” He whines like a baby. 

As the two bickers, Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol’s phone wallpaper is PUBG. 

“Omg Chanyeol, you play PUBG?” Baekhyun enthusiastically calls the chef’s attention. 

Chanyeol takes his phone. “Oh this, yes I do, I also participate in tournaments with my clan.” 

“Are you serious, I also do join tournaments with my clan mates.” With a gleam in his eyes, Baekhyun excitedly announces. 

“By the way, what’s your username? Maybe we can play sometimes if we’re both free.” 

“Please don’t laugh, but it's  _ Pro-killer_pcy _ ”

Baekhyun suddenly stops, slowly his smile melts. _Pro-killer_pcy_ , he repeats in his head, it sounds so familiar, it reminds him of pure rage and irritation. 

He tries to focus, tries to recall where he saw that name.

Baekhyun gasps in realization. 

He points an accusing finger in front of a confused Chanyeol, an evident frustration is clear on his face. “You’re that sniper! I-it’s your fault why we lost the tournament last month, you’ve managed to kill me not thrice but six times! You’re the enemy.”

“Wait. What. You’re  _ hands0me_bbh. _ ” Chanyeol claps. 

“Yeah, that’s me! Damn, I didn’t manage to get some sleep after I lost that night.” Baekhyun curls his fist.

Chanyeol wipes the tears on his eyes, “Well, you’re not that bad since your the rank #1 in your team. But you have to practice more if you want to beat me.” He taunts him. 

Baekhyun chokes.

Jongin decides to interject when it looks like Baekhyun is ready to jump on Chanyeol. “Baek hyung, that’s just a game, forget it.” 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun turn their heads on Jongin and scream the same thing. “Just a game?!” 

They face each other and huffs for saying the same thing concurrently. 

“Idiots.” Sehun scratches the back of his head as they watch the two throw insults with each other about their in-game prowess. 

It will be a long night, Sehun thinks. At least Jongin isn’t fond of fighting on nonsense stuff. However, when he gazes at his boyfriend, he’s munching some chocolate truffles while he watches their best friend’s fight like it's an enjoyable reality show. 

  
  


  
  


Sehun doesn’t dwell on the fact that Jongin will invite him inside his house after dropping him off with  _ clean _ intention. 

They decide to leave when the restaurant is about to close while Baekhyun challenges Chanyeol in drinking, the chef gladly shows off the restaurant's wine stocks. 

Sehun’s tongue explores the crevices of his mouth deeply, he tastes so sweet. His hands knead the swell of Jongin’s ass firmly, it earns him a satisfying hum from the pediatrician. 

He didn’t really expect it but upon entering the house, his back is swiftly flat on the door when Jongin presses their lips needily. He didn’t even bother to open some light when he started attacking Sehun’s mouth. 

Soft moans fill the room as he licks his way into Jongin’s mouth, the pediatrician’s hands are fisted on his hair. Sehun can feel himself harden as the warmth slowly creeps its way on his body as they’re pressed chest to chest. 

He pulls away to give Jongin a chance to breathe, he chuckles when his boyfriend whines on the loss of contact. 

Slowly, he peppers Jongin’s neck with soft kisses and nips it lightly with his teeth with an intent to leave some marks. He plans to go lower but he stops when he hears something rustle a few meters away from the dark room. 

“Did you hear something?” He whispers. 

“No. Continue what you’re doing ‘cause you're good at it.” He shakes his head and drags his tongue on Jongin’s collar bone. 

When he hears another noise, he tries to push Jongin away to see where it comes from but before he can even make a move, his boyfriend grabs his chin and turns it to his lips. 

_ "Fuck."  _ Sehun shudders, the blood has gone south because Jongin is so eager and needy. 

Suddenly, his eyes get attacked with a blinding light, Jongin is lucky because his back is facing away from the source. Sehun blinks, adjusting his eyes from the change, he recognizes two blurry two figures. 

A few blinks and squints, he stops breathing. 

It’s Junmyeon and the other brother, it’s Minseok, the one his boyfriend mentioned who just came back from overseas. 

Sehun is dumbstruck with terror. His eyes are wide open, adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps because the other brother is holding a fucking shiny baseball bat, his teeth are gritting as his eyes bounce on Sehun’s face and hands on Jongin’s ass. 

Like it suddenly burns him, Sehun quickly flies his hands away from where it’s comfortably placed earlier. Jongin, still unsuspecting of the scene behind him with his eyes closed, chases Sehun’s mouth with his lips. 

“Sehun stop moving.” He murmurs, stomping his feet in irritation. 

Sehun only manages to squeak, and the odd sound causes Jongin to open his eyes.

Oh, the light is on, he realizes. 

He looks up at Sehun, and sees his boyfriend's red face, he is sweating beads, the line of his eyesight is set straight behind him. 

He curiously glances at what’s behind him. 

There’s Junmyeon, near the light switch, already massaging his temple. And then there’s Minseok beside him with a baseball bat resting in his hand, mouth twisted in displeasure. 

Jongin felt something churning in his belly, maybe it is dread, his little bean must’ve felt it. 

Sehun’s face says it all. 

“What have I gotten myself into.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ain’t short if it doesn’t come from me muwahaha (っಠ‿ಠ)っ What do you think the Kim brothers will do to Sehun? 
> 
> I'll be moving out of our house for a while cuz we got an incoming renovation, I have to leave my important stuff including my desktop so I'm not sure if I can update regularly cuz my laptop is broken and I'm broke af (-ω-、) seriously I gotta find a job, please covid go away and let our economy recover hehehe. I'll have to maximize my resources write the chapters I have in my mind in my phone, I hope I can finish this story around 20+ chapter ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> DID U SEE HOW GOOD EXO-SC's SONGS ARE (ﾉ´ з `)ノ I'M SO ADDICTED TO 1 BILLION VIEWS AND EXCUSE ME SEHUN'S SOLO! CHANYEOL IS SO CUTE TOO. GO GO GO STREAM THEIR ALBUM. ALSO, LISTEN TO LAY'S FULL RELEASE OF ALBUMS. 
> 
> When I say I seriously need a job, I wanna buy a lot of KJI Albums when to preorder drops hehehe
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato)


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update *excuses for my mistakes*. I hope everyone is having a lovely day! 
> 
> Reminder: English is not my first language.

_ Thump thump thump _

Minseok keeps thumping the aluminum baseball bat in his hands lightly, and in every tap, Sehun feels sweat on his forehead dripping. 

He’s got this unreadable expression in a current scowl. 

Sehun gulps.

They are currently sitting on the sofa, after getting caught in such a compromising position–with their heads down, they can’t afford to look at the two brothers in the eye like a child preparing themselves to be scolded. 

“Minseok stop that, you’re scaring them. Here, I made some tea for everyone.” Junmyeon decides to lighten the tension in the living room as he puts down the teapot and cups on the coffee table. 

Jongin hopes no one will question his choice of girly tea set with its floral pattern and gold lining.

His brother pours the hot tea and offers it to a shocked Sehun. 

“So you must be Sehun.” Junmyeon smiles while Jongin gasps beside Sehun. 

His brother chuckles. “Well, Jongin isn’t that discreet in hiding his current relationship.” 

_ “Hyung!”  _ Jongin whines to his brother with a pout. He knew it, Junmyeon never forgets even a small detail. 

Sehun clears his throat and straightens his posture before answering, hands curled up and placed on top of his knees properly. “Y-yes, I am.” 

“Oh that’s nic–” 

A  _ tch  _ noise comes from Minseok. 

“Jun, please cut the crap.” He suddenly swings the bat and points it in front of a startled Sehun. Minseok looks at him straight with his cat like eyes “What’s your relationship with my brother?” 

Sehun, despite trembling, feels a fire ignite inside him when Jongin holds his hands, reassuring him. 

“I am his boyfriend.” 

Minseok who seems to be taken aback with Sehun’s immediate answer squints his eyes and points the baseball bat closer to Sehun’s face slowly and even before it touches his chin, a hand juts out to stop and pushes it away. 

“And he’s the father of my child!” Jongin blurts out loudly out of nowhere. 

An array of emotions overcome Jongin when his brother keeps intimidating his boyfriend. This act needs to be stopped now, he decides. 

It took a few seconds before anyone processed what Jongin said. 

Junmyeon, with wide eyes, spits out the tea he is drinking that has gone through the fabric of his pants. There’s Minseok with disbelief on his face, drops the baseball bat he is holding on the floor, and then there’s Sehun, breath caught with his mouth gaping open, eyes searching for Jongin's who puffs out his chest in his momentary courage. 

Junmyeon grabs the tissue and dabs the liquid on his pants, awkwardly laughs, or more like a struggling chortle noise. “Jonginnie, sweetie, I’m not sure if you’re joking. We just kinda met this man for the first time…” 

The lack of reply in Junmyeon’s question is a dead giveaway. 

“S-so it’s true.” Junmyeon hums, as he mindlessly dabs the scrunched up tissue at top of his pants. 

Minseok, still unmoving beside Junmyeon. But his hands twitch. 

In a few beats of silence, he stands up to grab the baseball bat on the ground to hit Sehun.

“You bastard, how dare you touch my brother!” Minseok growls. So this is what it feels to have a scary mother in law in the dramas Sehun watches when he’s bored, but in his situation, it’s the brother of his boyfriend. 

“Oh no no no!” Both of the brothers follow Minseok’s movement. Junmyeon keeps Minseok in his place by wrapping his arms on his body, while Jongin holds his hyung’s arms as he stands in front of a cowering Sehun. 

Minseok swings the bat wildly left and right as he struggles to get out of his brother’s restraints. 

Sehun is ready to get beaten up by Minseok if it means to protect Jongin and his child however, it comes out as the opposite. 

“Please let’s talk about this like a decent human being, hyung!” Junmyeon growls, his face is red, and irritation is etched on his face. 

“Y-yes, Minseokie hyung, now put your hands down.” Jongin butts in a convincing voice. 

Witnessing his brothers' disappointed faces made Minseok calm down, huffing as he put down his arms, but he is looking down on Sehun who seems to be paralyzed in his spot as if he’s telling him that it isn’t  _ over _ .

Jongin snuggles up to him on the sofa as they wait for the two older brothers, loud screams can be heard in the kitchen as they assess the situations and throw insults occasionally. 

“J-jongin, a-are you okay with your brother fighting in your kitchen. What if Minseok comes running here with a knife.” Sehun shudders in the thought. 

He threads his fingers on Jongin’s soft locks who continue to cuddle deeper on Sehun. 

“Don’t mind them, they’ll accept it in an hour or day.” He hums dreamingly. 

“Sure you seem fine? I’m really sorry I-I got scared earlier, I should’ve protected you and our baby.” 

“I know Minseok hyung, he won’t really hit you, or hurt me.” 

“But it seems like he is, I’m terrified of the way he looked at me.” He says while rubbing his temple, Sehun is weirded out by the way Jongin is acting right now, he seems happy, or is it a feeling of relief? 

He hugs Jongin tighter in his arms. “Are you really okay?” 

Jongin adjusts himself that he is almost sitting on the obstetrician's lap and puts his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. 

“I finally said it to my brothers.” He giggles. “Nothing is holding me back now, I’m very much relieved. 

Jongin cups Sehun’s face, his hazel eyes gleaming with joy. “My dear, I’m glad I did it with you, I’m so happy that I had the courage to do it despite the chaos that happened earlier. I’m sure we’ll laugh about it someday. 

_ Wow,  _ this is the first time Jongin copied his pet name for him,  _ God  _ he’s so adorable. 

Jongin’s statement brought tears to Sehun, he wondered what good deeds Sehun did in his past life to deserve a man with a beautiful soul in his arms right now. 

Even before his eyes start to get wet and his mouth quivers, Junmyeon and Minseok comes out of the kitchen, their faces and clothes are caked with flour. 

“Jonginnie, I promise we’ll clean that up tomorrow.” Junmyeon pleads as Minseok rolls his eyes. 

Jongin guffaws at the sight. “Hyung! You should’ve asked us to join you in your flour fight!” 

**7th week**

“Your kidding right?” Baekhyun laughs way too loud that the passing by staff shushes him. 

“Shut up Baek hyung.” He pinches his best friend’s side. “I’m happy now, I felt like a huge weight was finally lifted off my shoulders.” 

“Okay, but do you have any security cameras inside your house? I wanna see the look on your baby daddy’s face when Minseok started his antics.” 

The pediatrician rolls his eyes. Suddenly, he remembers that they left him with Chanyeol in the restaurant last weekend. 

“You know I haven’t received any text from you since we left you with Chanyeol, so how was your drinking competition?” 

Baekhyun suddenly checked his wristwatch. “You know what Jongin, I forgot to print the reports that our department head required us for our meeting later, bye.” His best friend speeds walk but Jongin, given that his legs are longer than Baekhyun, manages to grab him by his collar. 

“Wait a second, why are you running away. Did something happen worse while we were gone?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head at first, changing his mind and nods. 

“He is so annoying! Oh I wanna squish him like a bug. I can’t believe I managed to lose the second time.” Baekhyun says with his fist balled. “I got dead drunk then I woke up the next day in his room.” 

“You whore, did something happen between the two of you?” Jongin pokes his best friend’s cheek. 

“Excuse me, I’m that horny that I mistook the rustling from my kitchen as being caused by a ghost or a rat because I was too busy exchanging saliva with my boyfriend.” 

Okay, that was  _ touché. _

Baekhyun puts his hands up. “Oh no, I won’t allow that. And for your information, I woke up in the same clothes and he slept on his sofa, so nothing happened. Before I left his house, I wrote a note, challenging for another call of duty match.” 

Jongin, still not satisfied with the beans Baekhyun spilled, continues to question him. “Hyung, are you ever going to admit that you don’t remember anything after you got drunk? I know you.” 

His best friend looks everywhere but him. 

“Honestly, I don’t” Jongin chuckles with that, very typical of you Byun Baekhyun. 

“Gosh, I hope I didn’t say anything or did something that will ruin my reputation as the handsome doctor from the pediatrics ward.” 

The pediatrician teases. “Given that it was you, you probably did something shameless, so I’m gonna ask Sehun to question Chanyeol.” Jongin opens the spare candy on his coat pocket and shoves it on his best friend’s mouth before he can whine on him. 

“Oh there he is! Sehun, here!” The pediatrician waves as he spots his boyfriend in the lobby, waiting for him patiently. 

Baekhyun stomps his feet like a child, pulling Jongin away from Sehun. 

“Hyung, if you still keep doing this, I’m gonna change my doorknob to an automatic one!” 

“You can, but we will probably figure out the passcode as soon as you change it, it’s either your birthday or monthsary.” Junmyeon, with a cup of tea on his hand comments. Seriously, when will he stop drinking his own tea, why can’t he buy on his own when his pocket has triple the amount as compared to his. 

Blushing, he slumps down on the sofa with a frown.

“Where is Minseok hyung?” 

Junmyeon shrugs. “In the kitchen, preparing us dinner.” 

His frown is turned upside down upon the mention of food. 

He stands up and slides his way to the kitchen to see the dish his eldest brother has prepared for them. 

Then the bright smile he is sporting morphs in a much deeper frown when he peeks at his brother’s cooking. 

“There you are.” Minseok angles his face away from the stove to give Jongin a kiss on his forehead. 

“Ew hyung, what was that.” He fake gags. 

“I made this for you, this is what pregnant people like you should eat.” His hyung says so casually it took him off guard. 

Jongin wants to cry so bad but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the touching gesture of his hyung or the icky concoction he’s about to eat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! another chapter. Hopefully I can write with a few time skips in this fic because Jongin's problem is now solved or is it just the beginning? IDK seriously *evil laugh*
> 
> When I said that I'm not sure if I can update regularly cuz my laptop is broken, I really mean it hehe. I felt bad for not updating that long, sorry (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) Stay safe everyone, remember to wear your mask! (◕‿◕)♡
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato)


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in italics.  
> English is not my first language hehe *excuses for mistakes*

**8th week**

“Did you know that our little bean has fingers now but… it’s webbed.” 

Jongin claps enthusiastically. “Oh, like those from cute little water type pokemons?” 

“I guess… But please don’t compare our baby to a pokemon.” Sehun scratches his head. 

“Have you decided its name?” Sehun faces Jongin, gently brushing his soft hair, and tucking it behind his ear.

The pediatrician should’ve been immune to his boyfriend’s small sweet gesture but damn, he is going red just by looking at his beautiful eyes—curved upward with its lines traces with content. 

He sighs lovingly. 

“I haven’t thought about it but would you like to decide for it?” He asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. 

“No, because you have the right to decide for our baby’s name since you will be carrying it for nine months, I don’t want to rob you of that opportunity, you deserve it. I’ll support you no matter what name you want.” 

The obstetrician doesn’t care as long as it is what Jongin wants, whether it's after a famous basketball player or musical geniuses like what Chanyeol has suggested. 

A sharp pain sears on his arms when Jongin starts to pinch him. “Jongin, that hurts.” He pouts, rubbing his skin to soothe the pain. “Why did you do that.” 

Jutting out his bottom lip, Jongin mutters in a low voice. “Stop being so sweet, because it makes me wanna smother you with kisses but you’re in my office. And...” He raises his pointed finger towards the open door. 

Following where Jongin points, Sehun sees several peeking heads popping out of the view that may include nurses who were trying to conceal their squeal. 

Despite being slightly embarrassed, they decided to laugh it off.

Seriously, what is wrong with Jongin’s door.

  
  


  
  


“Minseok hyung, you know that I can go to the grocery store myself.” 

His brother smiles at him smugly “Of course, I know that. I just want to accompany you Jonginnie, I’ll make sure you won’t buy an inexplicable amount of sweets and junk food.” 

He side eyes his brother, before taking out a list of items he must buy. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you’re organizing your life so well now. You’re such a grown up.” Minseok exclaims while ruffling his brother’s hair. 

Jongin swats the hand of his brother. “H-hyung stop that. I am an adult, heck, I’m even a doctor now.” 

“Sehun wrote this for me since he is our baby’s doctor. He said that it would be healthy for me if I follow this nutritional plan he made.” He huffs. 

Minseok slowly nods his head, his other brow raising in approval. “Although this whole thing is a bit rushed and careless...Hmm, he is responsible, that’s nice.” 

Upon hearing his brother, Jongin starts to cling to the other's arm. “Really? So does that mean you approve of our relationship?” 

He only receives a chuckle. 

“Hyung, what does that mean?” Jongin sulks. 

The eldest only shrug in reply while dragging his brother to the fruit and vegetable aisle. 

  
  


  
  


**10th week**

“Good afternoon my dear.” Sehun sits down beside him and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. Noticing the heavy aura that seems to envelop his boyfriend, he looks at him with a worried expression. 

“Hey, did something happen earlier? Traffic? Whiny patient? Unreasonable parents or Dr. Byun?” 

Jongin shakes his head, eyes downcast and lips in a seemingly permanent pout. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” He places his hands on his belly, highlighting its minimal bump through the press of his shirt. 

Sehun tilts his head in curiosity. “What makes you think that?” 

“Do you think the baby is bigger than normal? I mean look at it… No, just feel it.” He grabs Sehun’s hands and places it on his stomach. “I’m only halfway on my first trimester, and the bump is already…” 

“Nevermind, it’s probably just fat.” 

The obstetrician giggles and immediately coos at his boyfriend. 

He hears Jongin hum before scooting away from him while pointing an accusing finger on his face as if something snapped inside him. 

“You! I just realized that this may be your doing! I follow your nutritional plan carefully, but it's only making me fat. Is it really for my sake? Gosh, now I know why my pants are getting a bit tighter these days.” Jongin whines. 

This just makes Sehun want to squeeze Jongin’s pink cheeks, he’s so adorable. 

The obstetrician is obviously making heart eyes as he slides his way little by little towards his sulky boyfriend who is trapped on the end of the wall in his seat. “You’re just being silly, there’s nothing wrong with our growing baby. And you are still beautiful no matter how much weight you gain.” Sehun plasters his charming smile, it never fails to make his knee weak. 

The pediatrician looks down on Sehun's hand rubbing his stomach. “Okay, but we haven’t had sex since y-you know.” Jongin whispers, tips of his ears going red. 

_Ah,_ Sehun would have gotten some action if not for Jongin’s brothers interrupting them. However, that cockblocking thing turned out well so there’s really nothing to complain about. 

Sehun grimaces in shock that Jongin mentions that, he’s pretty aware of it. The amount of kisses they share is never enough. 

“Then we’ll have to make an arrangement for that.” He replies in a seductive tone that makes the other shiver beside him. 

“B-but before that, I suggest not to uhm do it in your house to avoid any confrontation with Junmyeon and your other scary brother.” 

Jongin agrees, nodding his head eagerly. 

Sehun’s about to add another thing in his suggestion but he was interrupted by Dr. Byun’s loud greeting, as he walks over towards their table without asking, _as usual._

“Ahh, my two love birds are already seated in their... natural habitat.” 

The two best friends laugh together, Sehun will never get them but he knows he also shares an idiotic bond like that with Chanyeol. 

“Before I forget, you should drive Jongin home from now on. I know bestow you this responsibility, even if his brothers won’t like it. It’s nice that Minseok hyung hasn't tried to kill you yet.” 

“Baek, if you’re here to scare and threaten my boyfriend, you are doing a very good job.” 

_“Jongin.”_ Sehun whines. 

Jongin suddenly remembers something as the other two on the table banter. “Baek hyung, this is the best opportunity to ask Sehun if he knew something that happened to you with Chanyeol isn’t it?” 

“Well—”

Before Baekhyun could make his run again, his best friend grabs his hand promptly and squeezes it. “No more running. Aren’t you curious?” Jongin says firmly. 

“Oh that, Chanyeol told me about it. I forgot to tell you but he’s asking for your number.” Sehun says. 

Baekhyun slaps his hands on the table. “Really! But why?” 

“W-well he’s genuinely worried about you.” The obstetrician presses his lips together.

_“Baekhyun, you’re so heavy. You look so tiny on the outside but when I carried you here, you really weighed like a buff dude.”_

_When Chanyeol hears retching noise coming from an almost passed out Baekhyun on the bed, he immediately makes a run to guide him to the bathroom._

_“Go away, I’m fine.” Baekhyun croaks out, pushing Chanyeol, the owner of the house, away._

_“Are you really sure?” He asks._

_He’s about to attempt to help Baekhyun stand up when he hears him sniffle while curled up in his blanket._

_Tears are better than vomit, right?_

_Chanyeol, who isn’t used to comforting drunk people other than Sehun, stood there for a few seconds before inching his way towards the bed and sitting on the edge, near the crying doctor’s feet._

_“Hey.” Chanyeol places a comforting hand at top of the blanket over Baekhyun’s leg._

_“Do I look like I’m lonely in life?”_

_Huh, okay that came out of nowhere—Chanyeol is confused right now._

_“Uhm no?”_

_Baekhyun whines as he twists under the blanket, eyes closed with his cheeks blushing in deep red. “Why does that sound like you’re not sure!”_

_He looked comfortable under his blanket so Chanyeol wouldn’t be worrying about helping Baekhyun out of his clothes anymore. It won’t be good if there’s news about the famous chef of NNG Restaurant accused of sexual harassment._

_“S-sorry, I don’t know what to reply since you know, we just heard stories about us from other people and we kinda just met today.”_

_“Why am I still single!” The drunk doctor grumbles._

_“But you have a point, we just met…” Baekhyun suddenly raises his hand towards Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol, by instinct, covers himself, because he thought that Baekhyun would give him a karate chop or something for bringing him to his room._

_He just wanted to respect all life forms and that includes Baekhyun, who is wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito but he’s also wriggling, so a worm burrito._

_In conclusion, Chanyeol thinks that the effect of the alcohol is finally sliding its way to his brain._

_“Well then, we should get to know each other better some other time, okay?” Instead of Baekhyun, his hand stretched towards Chanyeol nods._

_Oh, that’s what the hand means. He’s asking for a handshake._

_Chanyeol chuckles as he brings his hands towards him, the man in front of him is really cute._

_“Okay, I would love to get to know yo—”_

_SLAP_

_Did Baekhyun just interrupt him by slapping his hand? Why would he slap his hands when he gestures for a shake?_

_“Okay cool, that’s my number.” Baekhyun mumbles in gibberish that the tall chef couldn’t almost understand._

_“What number?”_

_“Five.” The drunk doctor replies before burrowing himself under the thick blanket._

_Then he was met with a loud snore._

_A slap and a five? Chanyeol ponders about it for a good minute before realizing it._

_It was all a fucking high five._

“You’re dumb Dr. Byun.” Sehun says with an indifferent expression in his face as if he’s judging him really hard. 

Jongin please pass the word to the hospital director that the handsome Dr. Byun Baekhyun of the pediatrics ward will no longer show his face at work starting tomorrow. 

Jongin only responded with a loud laugh. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his giggly best friend. Okay just laugh at my misery. 

“Just give him your number, you’ll never know what it may lead to.” Jongin raises his two brows. 

He turns to his boyfriend. “Is that okay, Sehun?” 

“It’s fine for me since you’re both dumb.” Sehun shrugs. 

Baekhyun wants to challenge the poker faced doctor in front of him in a fistfight but he won’t, in respect of Jongin. And there’s a huge percentage that he may lose, so still a no. 

Jongin clasps his hands together and squeals in delight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this around 2AM so I'm not sure, there may or may not be a lot of mistakes, I apologize lol ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> This is a sort of a filler chapter and I included a little time skip because I'm practicing on writing about it mehehe.
> 
> I honestly thought I'm such a crappy writer that I ignored writing for a few weeks until I read a comment that really struck me, hmm I realized I'm not that bad after all. It seems like people were really enjoying my story, so I got up and started writing another chapter. It made me really happy hehe.
> 
> Thank you to my UNO friends for always motivating me and for the meme supply, and to the readers I can't thank you all enough for giving me this writer experience (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ (♡˙︶˙♡) I love you all, stay safe as always. 
> 
> Twitter: [@kaiffogato](https://twitter.com/kaiffogato)


End file.
